Playing Games
by Touhma-kun
Summary: Yami is popular Yuugi is not. Marik makes a bet Yami just can't refuse. So after all is said and done will they still be together, or will someone eles step in and show Yuugi that they are all he needs? And what if a new student has his eye on Yuugi?
1. Monday madness

__

I'm new to but I have this story posted on I'm glad I can finally post it here.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot so don't sue! Although one day it would be nice to own Yugioh! Then they'd all be GAY! But alas it is only in my dreams that will never come true. But damn if I want to own them.

_**Yuugi: So do we Neko-chan.**_

_**Bakura: No we don't! She's a menace to society!**_

_**Ryou: And you aren't?**_

_**Bakura: glare Stay out of it, hikari. I'm not a menace I'm just psychotic...**_

_**Yami: ...sweatdrop um... on with the show?**_

**_Chapter ONe_**

_**You will find a dead goldfish in your morning orange juice.**_

Monday, May 19th started as any other spring day would in Domino city, hot, sunny and cloudless, with the occasional breeze coming from the beach. During the time span of 7:30 and 8:15 students could be seen trudging along the sidewalks, talking to friends or trying to wake up properly. After weekends no one likes Monday's. Especially a short boy with spiky tri-colored hair and large round amethyst eyes. This young sophomore by the name of Yuugi Mutou hated every day of the stinking week. He had no friends at all (besides the minor acquaintance of Ryou Bakura) and he was the perfect target for bullies because of his very small height. And the short teen often wondered why he was put on this earth. He had no special talent, and he was insignificant to anyone who had enough pity to spare him a small glance. The only thing that Yuugi was known for was for crying at any given moment, or when ever he did something wrong, and that was another main reason why bullies picked on him. He was lucky his head wasn't flushed down toilets every other day, as was custom by the school bully, Ushio. But then, there was always that possibility.

Yuugi dragged his feet unwilling toward the direction of Domino High School. He attention divided into thirds. One half on where he was walking, one half into his surroundings, and one half on alert for any sign of Ushio, or any other push-over for that matter.

"Fuck off, Malik!"

Yuugi's sensitive ears head this rude comment and immediately knew that the four worst troublemakers in the history of Domino High school were behind him. _Shit._

Yami Moto rolled his ruby-red eyes, running his hand through his spiky tri-colored hair as a small gust of wind ran through the scorching streets of Domino City, momentarily cooling them off.

"Shut the hell up you baka, pussy-licker." Retorted Bakura angrily.

_What the fuck are they arguing about now? _Thought the junior was his two psychotic friends began a very vulgar, verbal fight.

"Hey Yami, isn't that Yuugi Mutou?" Pointed out his other friend, Marik, suddenly, ignoring the antics of the two others.

Marik Ishtar was Yami's best friend since kindergarten. He had bleach-blonde hair, tan skin, and stunning light violet eyes, with interesting markings under them. He almost looked like Malik, who was his brother, except he had hair that stuck up wore than Yami's.

"And why should I care?"

"I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying the midget looks like you."

Yami looked at the short boy walking only a bit away. Marik had a point. Yuugi did have a resemblance to him, especially in the hair. And he was rather cute. Like a virgin angel

"Kawaii." He said simply, and unconsciously.

Marik stared, incredulously at his best friend.

"Kawaii?" He raised a blonde eyebrow.

Yami blushed light pink. "Nani?" He asked defensively.

Marik smirked, his light violet eyes glimmering with malice and cunning.

"You like the little runt, don't you?" The Egyptian blonde questioned in a teasing fashion.

Yami glared. "What's it to you?"

"I'm willing to make you a bet, Kisama."

"What bet?"

"I bet you fifty bucks that you won't be able to bed him in two weeks time."

Yami gave another glance at the small boy who had quickened his pace considerable and was almost running, as if trying to put as much distance between him and Yami's group as he could. And for the oddest reason a pang of hurt stabbed at Yami's heart. He glared at the pavement. He would hate for the chibi tenshi to loose the thing that made him the most innocent. But then if he stole it, he wouldn't really mind. He considered Marik's offer for a brief second before agreeing recklessly.

"Alright, baka kisama, you're on!"

Marik's smirk grew wider. "I knew you would. You never back down from a challenge, and that, my friend, will be your down-fall."

Yami just shrugged as they proceeded to walk to school.

The school building loomed closer as Yuugi walking hurriedly towards it. He was afraid that Yami's group of friends would hurt him just for their own cruel amusement. More that once he felt Yami's ruby gaze looking at him. He just knew it was Yami! Even if the poor boy was terrified half to death by him, he still had a major crush on the tall, hot troublemaker.

Yuugi decided to sprint the rest of the way to school. Though he didn't look like it, years of running and hiding from bullies, Yuugi had the adaptation of speed. The short boy stopped as he opened the door to the main building and stepped inside quickly with out a backward glance so as not to draw attention to himself, since most that attention would most probably be unwanted.

Yami looked as Yuugi ran to building at a pretty fast pace. _The boy could try out for track if he wanted. _His attention switched for a moment to Malik and Bakura who were now touching each other in 'forbidden' places. _I'm amazed at these two. I swear they are unpredictable. One minute they want to kill each other and then next they want to fuck._

"Hey cocksuckers, can you save it until I've left." Said Marik glaring at the odd boys.

Malik glared in return and suddenly moaned. Bakura was stroking his length with his forefinger. Yami rolled his eyes for the second time that morning. Obviously today wasn't going well for him. Perhaps his first period (history) would bore him enough to make him sleep. _What the fuck. I don't care if I fail. _

They walked into the building, looking around, hoping to bother someone to entertain themselves, or Marik and Yami at least. They spiky tri-colored haired boy spotted his look alike in a hidden corner, his large amethyst orbs traveling from left to right rapidly, his nose submerged in a book. A very thing one mind you. _That boy reads too much. I wonder how often he gets out. _Wondered Yami.

Yuugi read happily. Though this was the fourth time he read Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix it never stopped amusing the youth. A little past chapter fourteen he felt a pair of eyes staring at him intently, making Yuugi feel rather nervous and apprehensive. He began to try and read again while Yami stared at him, obviously planning his inevitable demise, or some cruel joke. Yuugi's eyes filled with tears again. He could take it anymore! Why must life be so unfair? He slammed the book shut. The sound of it closing was drowned by the incessant chatter of his fellow classmates that had begun to spill into the halls. Yuugi's eyes clouded over with salty tears, fogging his vision slightly. Perhaps he could go to the library and think. It was always empty and he got along with the feeble, senile librarian. But just as this idea was planted into his head he was devoured by and enormous shadow that belong to none other than Ushio. Ushio was wide, muscle, ugly, and had and over-all bad temper.

"Well, if it isn't Mutou, the cry baby." He sneered, taking a step forward to the tiny cornered figure that was Yuugi.

Yuugi whimpered in fear.

"G-go aw-away." Yuugi chocked out, shaking like a newborn kitten in the snow.

Yuugi read happily. Though this was the fourth time he read Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix it never stopped amusing the youth. A little past chapter fourteen he felt a pair of eyes staring at him intently, making Yuugi feel rather nervous and apprehensive. He began to try and read again while Yami stared at him, obviously planning his inevitable demise, or some cruel joke. Yuugi's eyes filled with tears again. He could take it anymore! Why must life be so unfair? He slammed the book shut. The sound of it closing was drowned by the incessant chatter of his fellow classmates that had begun to spill into the halls. Yuugi's eyes clouded over with salty tears, fogging his vision slightly. Perhaps he could go to the library and think. It was always empty and he got along with the feeble, senile librarian. But just as this idea was planted into his head he was devoured by and enormous shadow that belong to none other than Ushio. Ushio was wide, muscley, ugly, and had and over-all bad temper.

"Well, if it isn't Mutou, the cry baby." He sneered, taking a step forward to the tiny cornered figure that was Yuugi.

Yuugi whimpered in fear.

"G-go aw-away." Yuugi chocked out, shaking like a newborn kitten in the snow.

"Why should I? You've been avoiding me, and it hurt, so now I get to hurt you!"

_Oh Kami, if you're there, HELP ME! _Prayed Yuugi as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. His thick book falling off his lap, making him lose the page he was on, but that was the least of his worries as he took a particularly painful blow to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him.

Yami was suddenly infuriated at Ushio for hurting _his _tenshi. _My Tenshi? _But he shook his head and began to walk at a quick pace towards Ushio and poor Yuugi who was getting the stuffing beat out of him. He looked to be in bad shape. He had a cut on his lip, a bloody nose, his eye had yet to develop a bruise, and his stomach hurt like fucking hell. Marik stared after his best friend, a smirk playing at his thin lips as Yami stopped beside Ushio. If this didn't work he would surly wind the fifty-dollar bet.

Yami tapped Ushio's shoulder, who immediately dropped a sobbing Yuugi to the floor, emitting a small _thud._

"You shouldn't pick on people less fortunate than you." Stated Yami in a clam wise voice.

"So? You do it all the time." Retorted Ushio.

"I have my reasons to do so. You, on the other hand, do it out of amusement."

And without a word of warning Yami punched Ushio's jaw. A mild cracking sound of bone against bone was heard, and each punch the ruby eye teen threw was stronger than the last. Yuugi was cowering in his corner Malik and Bakura stopped groping each other and Marik waited impatiently.

Yami stopped punching Ushio when he fell to the ground, twitching slightly. Yami stepped over him and over to where Yuugi was shivering, looking fearfully at Yami, preparing for the worst, Crystal tears forming at the brim of his large amethyst eyes. The sight was too cute for it's own good. But Yami stopped himself from smiling. Yuugi to probably wouldn't take it too kindly if Yami were to smile at Yuugi pain. So instead the taller teen extended his hand, holding it out patiently for Yuugi to grab it, a kind, heartwarming smile on his lips. Yuugi looked from the hand to Yami's face trying to make up his mind.

"I don't bite." Yami chuckled kindly and Yuugi took the older teens hand, which was slightly smaller than his.

So many thoughts rushed through Yuugi's head as Yami helped him off the ground with evident ease. _Oh my God! Is this some kind of trick? Is this a sick joke? Why is Yami helping me?_ Yuugi stood by his look-alike's side, his amethyst eyes staring at the dirty floor, blushing like a ripe strawberry, trying to make himself invisible. Yami, though, was still looking at him, his eyes showing obvious amusement. And because he couldn't take his eyes off the shorter boy he noticed Yuugi's attempts at becoming as small as he possible could.

"Are you okay?" Yami questioned.

Yuugi jumped slightly at being addressed so suddenly.

"Y-yeah!" Yuugi squeaked, still immensely interested in the white floor tiles.

"Are you sure?"

Yuugi nodded. But in truth his body felt like hell, especially his stomach. He unconsciously bent over slightly and clutched his stomach, his angelic features taking on a pained expression.

"No you're not."

And with that Yami put him arm around Yuugi's narrow shoulders and lead him in the direction of the nurses' office just as the homeroom bell rung across the wide campus. Yuugi was shivering slightly from fear and tense excitement. All of his wishes were coming true in one day! _No! This is too good to be true._

Yuugi pushed himself out of his Yami's embraces, looking up at the puzzled expression on the taller teen's face.

"What is it chibi ich." Questioned Yami, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing." Responded Yuugi timidly, blushing, and inwardly smiling at his cute new nickname. "Arigatou for helping me, but I can go from here."

And the short boy fan off in the direction of the nurses' office, dodging people as they came, leaving a bewildered Yami behind.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! _Thought Yami as Yuugi disappeared in the crowed of stampeding students. He just knew he had been too open with his look-alike, but his desire was too strong and Yuugi's small delicate frame just begged for protection. _Why did I have to agree on that Ra damned bet? Baka Marik._

The ruby eyed teen walked back to his locker where Marik was standing with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I take it he ran off?"

Yami nodded bitterly.

Marik laughed. "I'm so going to win that bet."

Yami growled and stomped of to his history class, leaving Marik behind without a word. He really wasn't in the mood to hear a feeble lady rant on about Japanese history, but at least that was one class where he could sit and listen to his thoughts. Although most of them were about Yuugi.

"So because of that we-"

Yami blocked out the deadly boring voice by focusing more intently on his thoughts. _Yuugi, why did you run off? Well I don't blame him for being scared, considering the fact of how he's treated. Ra, I just wish I could be with him, take him, mind, body, and soul, gain his trust-_

"And then-"

Then Yami's mind fell out of the wonderings of why Yuugi ran off and into the gutter where it so often resided. _Hmm, I wonder what Yuugi's would look like covered in strawberry syrup. And then me licking it off, having him scream my name out in ecstasy! _He felt an uncomfortably cramped feeling in his pants as the though of Yuugi withering and whimpering, crying out Yami's name like a prayer from an angel beneath him crossed his mind. Yami shook his head. The last thing he needed was to release in class, and as tempting as it sounded he couldn't masturbate him class full of people either. He could excuse himself to go to the bathroom, but he was already earning a failing grade. But touching his cock and moaning out Yuugi's name..._ Ra that would be embarrassing._

After leaving the nurses office, Yuugi walked slowly to class. He wasn't in as much pain anymore, but he had seen better days. Yet during the time in which he had left Yami and walked to class, Yuugi kept asking him self the same question: _Why did Yami help me?_

The tri-colored haired youth walked past Yami's first period class, catching a brief glimpse of him. _He seems to be thinking about something. I wonder what._ Yuugi kept walking trying to keep the thoughts chasing each other around his head straight. Thinking of Yami usually lead to Yuugi's mind falling in the gutter. But battle of will with himself were never him strong points. So instead he seated himself near a random locker and began to think. First came a picture of Yami, Yami towering over him, his mouth slightly open, panting hard, his long slim legs straddling his small hips, his ruby eyes now a deep crimson color, clouded over by heavy lust, passion, and desire. His slim, but well-toned body drenched with sweat as he pounded Yuugi into the soft white mattress below. Yuugi gave a small whimper, his pants feeling much tighter than they were supposed to._ Ah fuck. Damn this all to hell!_ Yuugi got up and practically ran to the empty boys' bathroom. The minute boy locking himself in stall and unzipped his pants, this wouldn't be the first time he masturbated because of Yami, though his grandpa didn't know. No one knew. Yuugi leaned against the cool black marble of the stall door and pulled his pants down to his knees. He ran a finger up and down his hardened length, which wasn't as small as people would think. Then Yuugi began to pump, slowly, at first, with feather-light touches. Then harder. A semi-loud moan escaped Yuugi's full pink lips. In his imaginative mind it wasn't his hand doing this, it was Yami's. After a few more minutes Yuugi screamed out Yami's name and came all over his hand. _Well it was worth it._ The amethyst eyed youth pulled his pants back up and went over to the sink and washed his hands, hoping to at least get his scent off his hands. And as the white liquid came off his hands he wondered what Yami's come would taste like. _Bad Yuugi, do you want to masturbate AGAIN! _Yuugi screamed at himself._ That wouldn't be too bad. _Countered another voice. _No. Not right now._

There were about ten minutes left of class and Yuugi didn't want to be in the halls when everyone came rampaging out. Because of his small stature he was in risk of being trampled.

So he trudged back in the direction he cam in and stepped into his English classroom. No one acknowledged he was there. In their eyes a midget like him was worth no attention.

"So the noun-"

_I wonder what Yami's doing. _Yuugi's normally pale face turned slightly pink at the memory of what he did earlier in the bathroom. But then to before he went to the nurse and asked himself his now frequent question: _Why was his willing to help me out? I'm insignificant._

"-It goes before-"

_Something's up and I won't let myself get tricked! _Yuugi's eyes wandered to the roof as he rested his head on the palms of his small hands.

"Mr. Mutou are you even listening to me?" The teacher scolded.

Yuugi jumped, falling out of his chair in the process and getting laughed at by everyone in the class, except the teacher, who glared at the students in return.

"Detention, Mr. Mutou." She snapped.

Yuugi's large amethyst widened considerably, giving him a very innocent aura as he stared in disbelief at his teacher, but soon the overly-large amethyst orbs were flooded by salty crystal-like tears. He had never, ever had detention in his life! The whole thing was absurd. Besides, getting detention by spacing out for a while, when she caught people passing notes and didn't do anything to them, was totally unjust!

The minute teen miserably crawled back onto his chair, his face burning with embarrassment and humiliation.

Yuugi waited for the bell to ring. His still-tear-flooded eyes occasionally wandering to the clock and it's slowly revolving pink second hand, which seemed to take ages for it to hit twelve seven times. Yuugi still felt humiliated and his throat was hurting form holding back his crying, but the tears still came down like rivers down his still-pink tinted cheeks. The sight was too cute, yet depressing. And FINALLY the bell rung. Yuugi dashed out at an incredible speed he didn't' know he was capable off after hurriedly copying down his giant amount of homework. He still had some unshed tears that threatened to fall. He rubbed his eyes and began to walk in the direction of the stairs, which lead to the library, where he could be left to his own misery in peace.

Yami drug his feel reluctantly. His next class was math. He despised it above everything in all existence. He wished that Yuugi could be in all of his classes. He would be a very nice distraction. And speaking of Yuugi, what was he? Yami stood on his tip-toes and tried to look above everyone's heads, but to no avail did he spot Yuugi's somewhat unique spiky-tri-colored hair.

"Searching for your midget?" Came a very familiar, very annoying voice Yami did not want to hear. Nor did he want to face the owner of that voice.

"Fuck off, Marik."

Marik's face was suddenly adorned by a mischievous smirk.

"It seems I've a nerve." He laughed.

Yami glared at and still had his back to his best friend, his ruby eyes still searching, perhaps he went upstairs.

Marik continued to smirk. "If you don't get to class the teacher will give you detention. I daresay you've already got more than enough to keep you here _all night!_" He put an emphasis on 'all night.'

"Fuck off, kisama."

Marik gave a small pout and said in a mock hurt voice. "Oh that really hurt Yami."

Yami stalked off without saying anything else. He stomped up the stairs. _Stupid Marik. I'm still asking why I agreed to the mother fucking bet! I could've gotten Yuugi all on my own, but that kisama wouldn't have let me live it down._ He went on like this until he reached the top of the stairs to the equally-crowded second floor of the main school building. He caught a glimpse of blond, red-violet, and black as he stepped onto the landing.

Yuugi opened the door to the library and stepped in, his face bowed so Yami couldn't see his angels face. He followed his miniature obsession. He found Yuugi in a dark secluded corner, the thick blood his saw earlier with the blue cover, covering his face so only his pointy hair stood out. Yami gracefully dodged tables and chairs and walked up to Yuugi. He heard soft sniffing noises coming from behind the book.

"Yuugi?" He asked in an almost silent whisper. He didn't want to interrupt the silence of the library and draw attention to themselves.

Yuugi jumped, dropped the book and stared at Yami with horror-filled eyes. His face was red and blotchy, his amethyst eyes were all red and puffy and his cheeks were stained pink. Yami instantly felt a surge of possessiveness and a will to protect Yuugi flow through him. He swore to Ra that who ever hurt his flawless little Yuugi-tenshi would get their ass kicked by him personally from here to the burning sun.

Yuugi turned away. He had no desire to even look at Yami right now. He had enough to deal with. (In his opinion, detention was a big deal.)

"It's nothing." Mumbled Yuugi bringing his knees up to his chest and burring his face in them. His was small, so his tiny, fragile form fit perfectly in the chair.

"Yes there is something wrong or wouldn't be crying." Yami said in the same soothing voice.

Yuugi didn't answer at first, the whispered. "I got detention.

Yami almost laughed. That was it? Oh Ra! But instead of laughing Yami smiled.

"So? I did too! I've got three from yesterday that I haven't served and one from the old hag I call a history teacher!"

Yuugi looked horrified. Yami still continued to smile. "It's nothing new." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "What teacher is it from?"

"Sensai-Imafuku."

Yami nodded his head. "I got detention from her too. Honestly trying to stop Marik from controlling her mind with the senen rod-"

Yuugi looked up with curious eyes, all shyness forgotten, he cut Yami off in mid-sentence, "He has a senen item too!" Then the shyness came back. "Gomennasi." He mumbled.

Yami once again shook his hand dismissively and opened his mouth to say something, but a loud ringing cut him off.

"SHIT!" Yami cursed. "I gotta run Yuugi. I've go another detention for being late three times!" And with that he ran of leaving Yuugi to pack up and run after him, or at least to the door then ran full-pelt to his next class, which conveniently happened to be next to Yami's!

_Damn. _The ruby-eyed teen though as the teacher went on and on about nonexistent exponents. Honestly what was the point of learning number that you can't even see? _Monday's are not my days. I hope this madness clears up by tomorrow._

_**Neko:** **Longer? I hope so. The next few chapters are going to be just as long. What do you think?**_

_**Yami: Glomps Yuugi Can you make his any more adorable!**_

_**Neko: giggle**_

_**Yuugi: blush Yami, you're heavy**_

_**Bakura: glare Add more of me, it's what the people want!**_

_**Neko: raises eyebrow Whatever, the people want more YuugixYami shonen-ai, right? Correct me if I'm wrong.**_

_**Yuugi: kisses Yami Don't worry Neko he's just bitter at the world for screwing him over.**_

_**Neko: cracks up Okay. So umm..onegai, I know you've reviewed before, but I want to start over. New years resolution thing.**_


	2. Mere Aquantances

1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did, then Anzu would die, a bloody horrible, PAINFUL death! Don't sue_**

**_Neko: Hacks at Anzu with a knife DIE DIE DIE!_**

_**Yuugi: Sweatdrop Okay, she's a nutcase. Umm...**_

**_Yami: wraps arms possessively around Yuugi Mine! And now let the authoress continue with her crap story!_**

_**Neko: glare Oh you're supportive!**_

_**Yami: Yeah I know, aren't I?**_

****

**_Chapter Two_**

_Today Venus is in amnesia and mercury is in opposition to Prozac. Forget about that werewolf in the cupboard under that stairs_

_Finally!_ Were Yuugi's thoughts when the magnificently glorious bell rung, releasing them from the infernal prison they call school. Yuugi ran all the way to his locker and stuffed his thick text books in haphazardly.

"Whoa, Yuugi, wasn't the rush"

Yuugi jumped about a foot in the air, but recognized the voice a few seconds after his feet touched the ground again.

"Oh, hello, Ryou." Yuugi said happily, but shyly, like usual.

"Hi."

There was a small pause in which Ryou blushed deeply. He had always been a shy boy. Very shy.

"Um, Yuugi, I was kinda wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me today. I would like to get to know you and be friends." The silver haired boy said hastily, before he backed out.

Yuugi smiled. He had always liked Ryou. "Sure" He said enthusiast. His first friend. Luck was on his side today.

Ryou smiled. He looked somewhat relived that Yuugi didn't reject him. He really did like Yuugi, a lot, in fact. He loved everything about the boy! So the two of them walked out of the building together, both smiled, talking energetically to one another. About school, how life sucked, anime, the latest fantasy book, and a new game called Duel Monsters.

They walked all the way town which wasn't that far from Domino High. Yuugi loved down town Domino, it was just so much fun to shot at practically every store! Regardless of how much money he spent.

"Hey Ryou wanna go to the arcade" Yuugi suggested his eyes sparkling like brilliant gems.

"Sure" Ryou said sounding equally as happy.

They kept walking, but this time no words were exchanged. They were too wrapped up in their thoughts. _Ryou is so cool. He's like the brother I never had! Only better 'cause he's cute! And he seems so happy just being with me. Yup! I finally have someone I can trust. _Ryou was thinking along the same lines, although he wanted Yuugi to be so much more that a friend. They reached the Domino Arcade. Inside the walls were painted black and the floor had dark blue carpeting. There were vending machines in a far end of the room and noisy video games were lined against the walls and were arranged around the middle of the room. The noise around the place was defining. The insecant chattering was enough to drive everyone insane, and to top that all off there was little music coming from the video games along with annoying little beeps and loud up-beat pop and rock music coming from the Dance Dance Revolution game that was a few meters away. The lights and the countless bodies milling around the place like a swarm of bees inside their nest made the temperature spike, even with the Air Conditioner on full blast. So why Yuugi like this atmosphere was a total mystery. Ryou on the other hand was covering one ear with his left and fanning himself with the right, but Yuugi looked like a kid in a candy store. He pointed to the DDR game excitedly saying,

"I wanna play, I wanna play" In a childish manner.

Ryou nodded as the hand that was fanning him was pulled so he was guided tot he large DDR platform. There were two figures on the stage, a girl with reddish brown, waist-length hair, and a boy with wild blond. The screen flashed with colors and blue and red arrows, plus there were multi-colored lights shinning on the dancers, adding to the already scorching temperature.

As soon as the up-beat song ended the two hopped off, sweating and panting slightly from trying to follow the ridiculously fast moves. They stopped in front of Yuugi and Ryou. The just stared, his face expressionless. They knew the honey-eyed teen as Katusya Jounouchi. The girl on the other hand, who seemed to be in secondary school and no older than fourteen smiled and said cheerfully, but breathlessly,

"Hi, I'm Shizuka"

Ryou and Yuugi politely said hello, but were more interested in Jounouchi who was now glaring at them.

"Aren't you the social outcasts" He said in a voice practically dripping with hate. The green-eyed girl took no notice and continued with her introduction.

"And this is Katsuya, my older brother"

Ryou and Yuugi nodded. "He goes to school with us." Yuugi stated, trying to contain his hate because he didn't want to hurt Shizuka's feelings, she obviously worshiped her brother! (A.N: Just so you know I'm not a big fan of shizuka)

"Well we should get going." Said Jounouchi hastily.

Shizuka shook her head. "I like them. Wanna play a game of DDR, Yuugi"

Yuugi blushed. Today was the best and weirdest day of his life. And he had long since decided to enjoy what fate threw at him this day, knowing full well that tomorrow his good luck streak would most defiantly end, and end painfully. He just knew it, out of experience. Then he would have to heal his heart one way or another. Usually by alienating himself from the outside world for weeks on end. (Usually a month or so)

Yami was hoping to see Yuugi one last time before he left school that day. He could've asking him out somewhere. But cruel fate wasn't in his favor that particular day. So instead he walked over to Malik, Marik, and Bakura, who were obviously plotting something that had to do with him because they immediately stopped talking when he came within earshot of the conversation. Yami only hoped that it didn't have anything to do with the bet. But he wouldn't put it past Marik to tell the whole school. Yet he didn't ask because he trusted his best friend. So instead he inquired,

"Have you seen Yuugi"

Malik suddenly nodded, catching Yami's undivided attention. "Where" He demanded.

"He was with a kid with white hair. He looked 'Kura." Said Malik dismissively, trailing kissed down Bakura's pale neck. "But my 'Kura's cutter."

Yami emotions kicked in. One stronger than the others. Jealousy. So some Bakura look-alike was with _his_ Yuugi! The ruby-eyed teen left without saying anything.

Marik had a nervous look on his face. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't kill anyone." And took off at top speed after his deranged best friend. Anger can be a dangerous and powerful weapon.

"Yami"

Yami spun around to face Marik. "Nani" He asked rather rudely.

"I'll help you find Yuugi." He said simply, but in truth he wanted to meet the Bakura look-alike and see if he was anything like Yuugi, weak, nerdy, angelic, and innocent, or like Bakura, cruel, restless, demonic, and tough. Maybe he could get along with the boy. Marik shook his head. _You haven't even met the guy and yet you're already saying you want to befriend him?_ Malik shrugged. _But it just seems like this is a thing I'm missing like my lighter side or something._ Some people may think it odd, but Marik frequently had mental arguments with himself.

Yami wasn't paying attention to anything but locating any sign of hair that look like his, but with less blonde in it.

Left, right, right, front, left. Yuugi panted as his small feet stepped on the platform, guided by the screen. His face and neck were drenched with sweat. Shizuka was next to him, also following the steps. She was good.

Jounouchi and Ryou were standing in the mini crowd. Ryou's mouth had gone dry. Yuugi's small frame moved so gracefully, like an angel. And what part of his pale, cream skin was visible was visible was glittering with sweat, giving the petite boy a very enticing look.

The hyper song ended as Yuugi hopped down, fanning his face with his hand, franticly. Ryou stared at the miniature boy with lust-filled eyes. But Yuugi, being the naive, innocent person he was, he was totally oblivious to the lecherous stare. Besides, he was talking to Shizuka about the Dance Dance Revolution game, much to Jounouchi's displeasure. Obviously he didn't approve of his sister socializing with the outcasts of her future High School, but obviously she couldn't care less who her friends were.

Ryou was just watching Yuugi's every move.

Yami looked in every shop down town. Why he was acting so over-protective and possessive, he didn't know, but he did want Yuugi by his side, and only his side.

There was one place left to look, the Domino Arcade. But he doubted that Yuugi would be in such a social place. (No offence to Yuugi, he thought.) Besides it was way too over crowded and would make anyone claustrophobic.

Upon entering the arcade Yami and Marik were engulfed by smoldering heat, their eyes scanning for any sign of the Yuugi and the Bakura look-alike, to no avail. So they, instead, began to walk, or rather, push and shove their way around the room, finally stopping at the prominent DDR game. And between the small crowd that had gathered to watch two dancers play the game stood Yuugi and a boy slightly taller than him, talking to Katsuya Jounouchi, an amateur bully, and a girl with waist-length auburn hair and dull green eyes.

The two boys approached them, Yami trying to look as though he had suddenly spotted Yuugi and not stalked him there. And obviously Yuugi felt his stare because the innocent youths face immediately lit up happily and signaled for him to come over.

Yami smiled as he walked towards the minute teen. Marik was staring avidly at the white haired boy. _I knew it!_ The Egyptian blond thought. _He's almost exactly like Yuugi. Pure and untainted. _((AN: Untainted my ass, he's just as perverted as Marik is, and that's saying a lot.))

"Hi, Yuugi" Yami said cheerfully smiling lovingly at him. For some reason, the mere sight of the untainted angel made him ecstatic.

"Hello Yami." Replied Yuugi, bashfully, slight pink tinting his cheeks, but it wasn't noticeable due to the lights that were flashing, giving the illusion that his skin was changing colors.

Ryou was glaring daggers at Yami, but the ruby-eyed boy ignored it and went back to talking to Yuugi as if it were only him and Yami, the way the tall troublemaker wanted. Also this gave Marik a chance to speak to Ryou.

"Uh, hi." He said uncertainly as Yami stole Yuugi away.

Ryou seemed infuriated by Yami's action. "Hullo." He mumbled in an annoyed fashion.

_This isn't going anywhere, I can tell._

"What's your name" The basic 'what's your name' approach always worked.

"Ryou."

Marik smiled. Ryou, what a beautiful name. Dragon, that's what it meant. He was starting to like this boy more and more. He would defiantly have to talk to him outside the loudness of the accursed arcade.

"I'm Marik."

Ryou nodded and tore his gaze away from Marik and back to Yami and Yuugi who were now stepping on to the DDR platform. Ryou just had to smile. Another chance to watch Yuugi sweat. Marik scowled. He liked it when Ryou's attention was solely on him. But obviously the shorter boy was more interested in what went up on stage, rather than him.

Yuugi stepped on the platform until his chose a song. Yami was waiting patiently as Yuugi selected. The song was called Dream a Dream (I think that's what it's called.)

The song started. It was up beat, and hard to keep up with. Left, left, front, left, right, left back. And the shorter boy was doing it very well.

_Dream a dream _

_If you take me in your dream_

_Take me anywhere you please_

_Boy you're making me scream_

Still trying to keep up and focus his vision on the screen and not the multi-colored flashing lights, Yuugi moved his feet non stop, panting and breaking out into another sweat. He took his eyes off the screen for a brief second and placed them onto Yami's dancing, leather-clad form. The tall teen was also panting. What ever part of his slightly tan skin could be seen glistened with sweat and the multi colored lights, his ruby eyes intently focused on the screen, his thin pink lips were slightly moist and slightly parted. The leather attire clung to his body like a second skin, hugging all the right curves. Just one glance Yuugi noticed all of these details, nearly stumbling over his still rapidly moving feet.

_Dream a dream_

_If you take me in your dream_

_Take me anywhere you please_

_Boy you're making me scream_

It took Yuugi a few steps before he got it together again. The song was almost ending and for that the minute teen was grateful. It was feeling very hot right now, and Yuugi would have loved nothing more than to take of his shirt and run outside to the slightly-cooler-outdoors. May weather was almost always unbearable.

_Oooh la la la la_

_You gotta dream a little dream_

The song ended and Yuugi immediately hopped off, undoing the first four buttons of his school blouse. He felt two pairs of eyes on him. Yami's and Ryou's. Once again, innocent, naive Yuugi brushed it away like a bothersome fly.

Although that didn't stop Ryou and Yami's stares. Ryou contained himself from drooling and Yami did all in his power to keep from jumping on the naive boy. But Yuugi just looked so fucking inviting! Just sitting on the chair that was leaning against a wall near the DDR stage, fanning himself vigorously, eyes closed, and lips parted, his pink tongue sticking out a bit. What was seen of his chest was sweat drenched. What the two wouldn't do to feel that porcelain skin of their lips, skin that made silk feel like sheep wool. Marik wasn't taking any notice of Yuugi, but Ryou's reaction.

_Holy fucking Ra! What the hell does Yuugi think he's doing? Damn he's fucking hot._

Yami friend desperately to wet his dry mouth, why was Yuugi torturing him so?

Marik glared. Ryou was staring open-mouthed at Yuugi. _So Ryou's likes the runt. I've got an idea. Ryou_ will _be mine! _

"Ryou"

Ryou jumped at looked at Marik innocently through thick, black lashes and deep chocolate eyes. Marik stared for a split second at Ryou's natural beauty, but then cleared his throat.

"Um- I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me this weekend. I'd like to get to know you better." _In so many more ways that you know._

Ryou looked mildly surprised. He stayed silent for a minute, considering his obviously very few options.

"I was thinking of asking Yuugi to go to the movies with me, but you can come if you want." Ryou offered.

_Awww shit. Yami's runt is going to be there? Well, screw it, at least Ryou said I could come along, and that's probably as good as it gets, right now. _

"Sure." Said the blond Egyptian, but he couldn't help feeling somewhat disappointed.

Yami seemed to come to his senses when Yuugi told him he was going outside for some fresh air.

"I'll come with you" Yami said a little too enthusiastically, but Ryou didn't notice leaving. Marik had him in a very interesting conversation about Duel Monsters.

Yuugi inhaled as he walked outside. Inside the arcade the air was so hot and stuffy that it was hard to breath, but now he could breathe normally. As could Yami. Well not really. Seeing Yuugi stretch making his shirt come up, revealing some more pale skin that had made Yami's breath hitch. He swore that the three fates and Ra were working together to make him explode from unfulfilled desire by Yuugi. What did he do in his past lives to deserve this?

Soon Yuugi announced that he was ready to go back to the packed arcade. Yami wasn't, but he'd follow Yuugi any where he went. They were somewhere far from the DDR game, where Marik and Ryou still chatted away merrily about stuff the white-hair boy and Yuugi had talked about, well except the fantasy book part. The two look-alikes kept walking until a game took Yami's attention.

"Wanna play a game of table hockey" He suggested.

Yuugi smiled and nodded happily.

Taking the southern end of the game bored, Yuugi grabbed the orange puck and threw it at the other end of the table to Yami, who blocked it quickly. The ruby-eyed teen had fast reflexes, Yuugi noted.

Back and forth, back and forth...and so on. This game probably wasn't going to end soon. Yuugi was probably the champ of table Hockey. The two boys were tied six to six.

"SCORE! I win" Yuugi exclaimed, throwing his arm in the air. Yami smiled.

"Congratulations, you beat me. No one's ever beaten me at a game before."

Yuugi blushed and an awkward silence followed. Yami rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wanna go back outside" He asked hopefully.

Yuugi nodded and began to walk outside with Yami at his heels.

The cool evening air hit Yuugi's still damp chest, making the small boy shiver and button up his blouse again. The sky had lost it's baby blue color, and had changed to an orange with golden fluffy clouds, and a purple tinge higher up the sky, when a few faint stars were twinkling dully, they were dimmed even more by the bright glow of the city lights. But still the sight was beautiful.

"Yuugi"

Yuugi jumped and turned around. Ryou was running up to him, smiling, with Marik at his heels.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ryou-chan. Sorry, I forgot you were with me, for a second." Yuugi apologized.

Ryou shrugged. "It's okay, no biggy." He looked at the sky. "We should get going. It's getting dark."

Yuugi nodded and began walking west in the direction of the Kame Game Shop. Ryou ran after him.

"I'll go with you."

Yuugi smiled. "Thanks."

Ryou fumbled with the hem of his shirt. "So why do you like hanging out with Moto"

Yuugi shrugged. "He's cool, but were just mere acquaintances"

Ryou nodded in relief. "That's cool."

_**Yami: waterfall tears Nooooooooooooooo! Why do you have to be so mean! chases after Neko with a plastic mallet**_

_**Neko: ahhhhh! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! **_

_**Ryou: holding Yuugi's hand **_

_**Yuugi: blush**_

_**Yami: growls Mine! attacks Ryou**_

_**Bakura: These people are crazier than me, so review again for this chapter. AND TELL THE PEOPLE THEY WANT TO SEE MORE OF MEEEE!**_

_**Neko: tackles Bakura Narcissist. Oh! And before I forget still wrestling the nut case I will post every time I get 5 reviews, just to know that the story is being read.**_


	3. Changing the wager

(Note:Sorryit took so long to update.;; If you mustblame someone you can blamemy homework and teachers)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, as much as I'd like to_**

**_Neko: Yeah I know I have no sense of humor..._**

_**Bakura: Got that right**_

**_Nekoglare..So you're all probably wondering why I'm still doing this? Well because I'm having fun, so ha!_**

_**Chibi Yuugi: Don't be so hard on yourself Neko, and why am I chibi?**_

_**Neko: Because you're even more adorable as a chibi. glomps chibi yuugi**_

_**Yami: YAY! You made him even cuter! hugs yuugi.**_

_**Chibi Ryou: Now on with the show!**_

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

****

_The Martians will land in your back garden, but they will only want to talk about football_

* * *

Those two words 'mere acquaintance' stung like thousands of bees driving their needles into Yami's heart. So that's what Yuugi thought of him? A 'mere acquaintance'? He felt like shit. For many reasons. One because he was most defiantly going to loose the bet now, two because Yuugi was walking home with someone other than him, and three...he didn't know what it was only that it was the main reason his heart hurt and he became depressed.

Marik on the other hand stood triumphant, taking no notice in the abrupt change of mood or droop in his best friends' steps. All Marik could think of was Ryou. But as they neared the Moto home a small sniff reached his left ear. Yami was crying? Well not exactly. His face was still rather dry. Except for his eyes. Marik was extremely confused. What the fuck did he miss?

"Yami?"

Yami refused to look up. His blonde bangs shielding his face.

"What happened?"

The shorter teen shook his head.

"Was it about today? Did Yuugi do anything?"

Yami glared at the pavement. "I'm nothing more than a stupid, sadistic prep to him." He snapped, punching a near by tree trunk and taking back his hand quickly in pain, and begun to rub his knuckles in attempt do dull the pain.

Marik nodded. Even though he was on a bet, Marik knew Yami did have something for the short nerd. _Then today isn't a good time._ He thought. But instead of saying what he had meant to say he substituted.

"Then try to befriend him. Like I did with Ryou!"

Yami snapped his head up. There were damp trails down his cheeks and the effort of containing his crying had turned Yami's normally pale face into a light pink.

"I guess your right."

Marik smirked in a superior way. "I'm always right!"

That night didn't go well for Yami, though.

_"Yami!"_

_Yami smiled as Yuugi jumped up and down into his eagerly awaiting arms. But the smile on the small boys' face soon disappeared and was replaced by a small frown. He pushed himself out of a very confused Yami's embrace._

_"Gomennasai. I can't do this anymore."_

_The small figure disappeared into a huge crowed that surrounded the place they were in. (It seemed like the school campus) _

_Seconds later Yuugi appeared, latched onto Ryou's arm._

A loud scream was heard through the Moto household as Yami awoke drenched in cold sweat. His purple satin pajamas clung to his body as he shivered and soon after his two worried parents burst through the door.

"Mom-Dad"

But the brown haired woman ignored the protests of her teenaged son and hugged him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She cooed.

Yami sighed and nodded.

* * *

Yuugi yawned as the mad twittering of the birds outside his window woke him up. The small boy rubbed his eyes and stretched multiple times, letting out loud moans. Today was Tuesday. And the small teen was ready for hell. Why? Because last night had had made friends with shy Ryou Bakura, whom he had been and acquaintance to until recently, and went on a sort of mini date with Yami. Plus he had also somewhat befriended the older teen. But as much as he loved him. He didn't want to be taken advantage of, so he decided to stay less than friends. But he was certain that as soon as he got to school the both would tell him to forget everything. Everyone always did. Yuugi sighed. It was always the same. Would it kill the three fates to be kinder to him, just once?

Yuugi dashed around his room, grabbing his uniform from the floor where he had dropped it last night. As he dressed rather quickly. Yuugi decided he would avoid Yami and Ryou, for the sake of his fragile feelings.

The streets were once again filled with reluctant students. And like the pervious day none too happy to leave the comforting warmth and comfort of their beds. Yuugi drug his feet, like yesterday, along the pavement. Today wasn't his day either. His life had no meaning, it was the same shit everyday. Like yesterday, the main school building loomed closer and almost ominously, as if deciding his impending doom, and soon he could see the iron bars that made the front gate. Leaning on the gate was Yami, who wasn't paying attention to anything, but the semi-clouded sky. He was obviously deep in though. _Good I can pass by with out being noticed._ Sometimes Yuugi honestly wished he were invisible.

"Yuugi!"

_Or not._

Ryou as walking over to him with a very cheery smile plastered on his cute face and Yuugi feared the worst, but still put on the happy-go-lucky act he had the pervious day, only then it wasn't an act. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. ((AN: Yeah Yuugi has issues ))_

"Hello Ryou."

Ryou smiled and resisted the urge to hut the minute boy. "Hey!" He said super cheerfully, "how ya doin'?"

"Great!" Yuugi lied. Yuugi was a good liar on top of his running skills. Ryou obviously believed it.

"Cool. There're a few minutes before class, wanna hang?"

Yuugi shook his head. How many heart breaks began like that for him? Ryou looked kind of hurt.

"Okay. I'll see you during passing period."

Yuugi nodded. _Good. That was good. So why do I feel like crap. I pushed away someone who's almost exactly like me. I guess old wounds don't heal so fast. I should give Ryou a chance. _Yuugi bowed his head in shame. He'd better go look for Ryou, who was almost defiantly going to be hidden in shadows, like him.

* * *

_Okay what do I say? Do I just go up and say hi? How's my hair? Are my cloths okay? Is he staring? _Normally theses questions plagued the female population of girls with a crush, and Yami never thought he'd ever ask himself such questions. But, nevertheless, he found himself asking these every questions He wanted to impress Yuugi, even though his mere presence impressed anyone. But he wanted to go the extra step where Yuugi was concerned. To him yuugi was worth it. _Okay, there he is, he's looks like he's looking for someone. Hope it's me. _But Yami realized the person who Yuugi was looking for was in the direction of a bench hidden by clumps of unhealthy bushes. A flash of white caught his eyes. Unconsciously he now had an on-going war for Yuugi's heart with the so-called "innocent" white-haired bishounen. And he intended to win the war. He began to walk after the short boy. Ryou wasn't' going to be the last to talk to Yuugi that morning.

He found Yuugi sitting on the hidden bench next to Ryou who was looking more than pleased to see and talk to Yuugi. Yami growled quietly. Yuugi was so naive! And though he partially liked him for that, it irritated him that yuugi was too clueless to Ryou's hints. It was painfully obvious that Ryou wanted more than a simple friendship with Yuugi!

He decided to slip out of the shadows where he was hidden when Ryou began to inch closer to an unsuspecting Yuugi, who was still chattering away. Ryou was taking no notice of what Yuugi was saying but was watching the short tri-color haired teen intently. When Yuugi stopped talking Ryou stopped staring at Yuugi and saw what the minute boy had been looking at.

"Kon'nichiwa Yami." Ryou said darkly.

Yuugi didn't say anything.

Yami nodded to acknowledge Ryou's less-than-friendly greeting, but then focused his attention on Yuugi who was now digging through his backpack.

"Ryou did you finish your English homework?"

Yami suddenly neglected. Was Yuugi trying to avoid him? But being the person that he was, his face didn't show any of his hurt feelings. So instead he gave a small smile and said jokingly:

"Kon'nichiwa to you to, Chibi Ich"

Yami was pleased to note that Yuugi blushed at the nickname "Chibi Ich". He had called Yuugi Little One the day before and had decided that it would be Yuugi's new nickname. And Yami was also pleased to see the infuriated look on Ryou's face.

"Kon'nichiwa Yami." Yuugi said, once again returning to his shy self.

There was an uncomfortable silence in which Yuugi and Ryou checked their English homework and Yami just watched, leaning on the ivory colored wall. He was sure Marik, Malik, and bakura were looking for him, but they had a small chance of finding him hidden by thick clumps of bushed and shadows that were cast by the building that was towering above them.

Soon after Yuugi neatly sorted his homework back into his back pack the bell rung across the campus.

"Sayonara yuugi, Ryou see you during passing period." Said Yami, half grateful to leave, half wanting to hot leave, or drag Yuugi along with him away the lecherous stared Ryou continually gave the blissfully oblivious boy.

* * *

Yuugi stood up after Yami left and thanked Ryou for letting him copy some of the homework he didn't get to finish the night before.

Yuugi didn't like homeroom for two reasons. One: because it's boring, and pointlessly stupid, and two: because the teacher who gave him detention was his homeroom teacher. Normally he would have a lot of respect for the teachers, but not sensei-Imafuku. She ruined his perfect high school record! But the one upside was that Ryou sat next to him, so he wasn't left alone to his usual pastime, reading. Now he had a friend whom he could actually talk to! Luck was on his side today. Even Yami stopped by to say hi! Yuugi suppressed the urge to jump onto the desk and do a happy dance. It would result in more detention. And he definatly didn't want that.

Ryou was digging through his binder that had papers sticking out at all corners.

"Watcha doin'?" Yuugi asked curiously leaning across his desk to get a good look at what Ryou ha pulled out.

"It's for you." The white-haired boy said happily handing Yuugi the paper. On the paper was a sketch of him, a very good sketch actually. It had every detail a living person would. Even the amethyst eyes held the innocence of a child and pain of someone who's gone through a lot. His face had a cute smile, and he looked truly happy. Ryou was a very skilled artist, Yuugi noted."

"This is amazing!" Yuugi exclaimed, running his fingers across the sketch softly.

Ryou blushed madly and turned to face the teacher out of embarrassment.

* * *

Yami rolled his eyes and let his head drop onto his arms in a bored fashion. His head was swimming with words and clips of different scenes that had happened to pervious night. Yuugi had been so open then, what was he afraid of now?

The tri-colored haired boy groaned quietly. The bet. He was now regretting it. Yuugi was more than what he had originally though he was. And he had already suffered through enough social torture and heart break. Plus Yuugi seemed to really like Yami as well! But what kind was unsure of. At first, to Yami, it was "what's one more rejection" but now Yami was feeling very guilty. He had a feeling this one would probably hurt most...

"Yami!"

Yami's head shot up and snapped at the direction the voice came from. Marik was smirking at him.

"What?" He hissed.

A note was pushed onto his desk, and minor curiosity sparked in the shorter teen.

"What's this?" He quietly inquired.

Marik just gave a smug smile. "Just read it" He replied vaguely, waving his hand as if brushing the matter aside and faced the front. Yami fount it rather suspicious. His hand reached for the note, wondering what Marik wanted to say.

Slowly Yami unfolded the note, the teachers back was to him so he didn't have to worry about getting caught passing notes.

There were four words on the page.

_I'm changing the wager._

Yami nearly feel off the chair. Changing the wager? To what? Yami glared at his best friend from across the room. He was already feeling guilty for using naive little Yuugi, and angry for having to compete with Ryou, now one more? Marik had a twisted imagination and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to put it to use.

_To what?_

He wrote down. Then threw it back. The teacher was still oblivious to the flying paper note that was linking two psychotic teens.

For the next five minutes Yami's attention was put into his plotting for the demise of Ryou Bakura until another wad of paper hit the side of his head. He glared at Marik who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach and was somewhat afraid of opening the note.

_I propose to raise the stakes. If I win you have to jack off in math class on the last day of school, if I lose I shall do the same, only I have to bed Ryou._

Yami blinked. So Marik wanted Ryou. Yami let a sigh escape his lips. This would actually prove useful. Marik would give everyone a show and he would have 50 and Yuugi. He smirked and wrote:

_I accept your challenge. Get ready for the humiliation of your life!  
_

And he threw it back.

For the rest of the period he just smiled. With Ryou being kept a bay by Marik he had this bet in the bag!

And obviously Marik thought the same.

* * *

Yuugi yawned and looked at Ryou, he was drawing something else. Yuugi smiled, it figured. Ryou really never liked school that much, but hey! He was doing something helpful, to himself at least.

Yuugi leaned over to look at Ryou's newest sketch.

"What is it?" He asked in a curious voice, putting his hand on Ryou's thigh for a better view of the sketch. It was of a kitten. A kitten with large eyes and ruffled black hair. Ryou froze up, hating his body right now for it's reaction to Yuugi's "innocent touch".

"It's cute!" Yuugi smiled, giving a hyper bounce.

Ryou closed his eyes, trying to will away the arousal that was currently making his pants feel so cramped. He hoped Yuugi couldn't notice it, but for some reason, he doubted he would. Yuugi was too intent on the picture to notice even the teacher calling him.

Ryou nudged the smaller boy, who jumped, blushed and scurried back to his seat.

The rest of the period was spent listening. Listening but not understanding a word of what was being said.

Then came period two. Yuugi walked slowly across the halls, being thrown about by every student that passed him by.

* * *

Yami ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rung. If he was to spare himself of the humiliation that was jacking off in class, needed to find Yuugi and ask him out before Ryou did, or Marik asked Ryou out. But knowing Yuugi, even if Ryou asked him out first, if Yami begged he would certainly come along.

He found Yuugi struggling to get to his second class. A flash of white near him caught his eyes. He was starting to hate Ryou more and more now.

"Yuugi!"

**_Neko:_** **_There goes the cheapness that is this chapter, I'm starting to think they get worse as they are written. Sorry, I was writing this in English class while Mrs. Roberts read another story. LOL but yeah. _**

**_Yami: Why must Ryou torture me so?_**

_**Neko: Because I want him to.**_

_**Yami: You're pure evil.**_

_**Neko: smiles brightly Yes I know.**_

_**Yuugi: Don't you have something else to say?**_

**_Neko: glare ...umm holding up plastic shield also there's gonna be a depressing chapter that has to do a lot with Yami next so...runs from Yami REVIEW!_**


	4. Confessions

I'm feeling a bit generous. enjoy

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I've said it many times and I'll say it again. I don't own Yugioh_**

_**Neko: This is the sad chapter. I don't know how well I did, but yeah...**_

_**Yami: You will pay mutters Stupid cat**_

_**Neko: I heard that!**_

**_Yuugi: hastily And now on with the show!_**

**_Chapter Four

* * *

_**

_One of your parents will be arrested for shoplifting and will plead temporary insanity

* * *

_

Yuugi turned around as two familiar voices called out his name. Ryou and Yami were pushing and shoving their way towards him.

"Yes?"

Yami was glaring daggers at Ryou as if daring him to say something first.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies today after school." Mumbled Ryou, scooting away from Yami slowly. "I have some free time."

Yuugi blushed profusely, looking at his old sneakers as if they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Um..s-sure."

Yami glared at Ryou even more than before, then it turned to a cute pout directed at Yuugi.

"But Yuugi I was about to ask you if you'd go with me!"

Yuugi's head shot up, he was blushing even more if that was possible.

"Um, I guess I can go with you too..."

Yami smiled and threw an arm around Yuugi. "Perfect!"

Ryou was now the one glaring.

"We'll go together!" Exclaimed Yami, sounding like a certain preppy cheerleader they've all come to know and hate. ((AN: Yes I'm referring to Anzu, I can't stand that bitch!))

Yuugi gave a huge grin and gave Ryou a brief hug and a brighter smile at Yami.

* * *

Yami kept glaring daggers at Ryou. It seemed luck favored the albino angel today, or perhaps Yuugi didn't trust him enough to hug him.

Yami found it extremely irritating to have to wait until the end of school. His sat, unable to stop moving or looking at the clock. He though that once or twice the hands had stopped moving.

He went through five other classes like this. And when the last bell finally rang he shot out like a rocket out of science class, forgetting to write down his homework. He immediately went to find Yuugi.

Marik found the three boys walking out of the school gates not long after.

Yami had a strong urge to wrap him arms possessively around Yuugi's shoulder, unfortunately Ryou was always one step ahead of him. He had wrapped his arm around the shorter of the three boys' waist. Yuugi was blushing adorably again.

Marik rolled his eyes at his friends' antics as he pushed and roughly shoved his way through the sea of students. Yami's hands were twitching as if itching to wrap themselves around Ryou's slim neck.

"Yami! Yuugi! Ryou!" He called once he was with in earshot.

Yuugi pushed Ryou's arm off gently and turned around.

"Marik?"

The golden blonde smirked. "Yep! So where are you going without me? I though I was your best friend Yami!"

Yami glared. "I'm just going to the movies with Yuugi and Ryou." _Unfortunately. _He said under his breath after he spoke Ryou's name.

Marik nodded. "I see. Well, would you mind if I tagged along? Bakura and my little brother are no fun. They're always touching each other. It's sickening to watch."

Yuugi blushed at Marik's statement, showing obvious embarrassment and uncomfortably. Yami noticed and sent a glare at his best friends' direction. He seemed to be doing that a lot to day.

"No we wouldn't mind." Said Yami, his glare quickly turning into a warm, rarely seen, smile.

It was Ryou's turn to glare. He only wanted Yuugi to be with him, not some desperate bully and his follower. But under the imposing threat of a beating the white haired boy had not choice but to agree with the two older bullies.

* * *

Yuugi kept his eyes down during most of the walk. Yami was half glad that Marik was coming, he understood that this would help him in winning Ryou over, slowly, but winning him over nonetheless, yet on the other had it would help him out as well, by keeping Ryou off _HIS _Yuugi during most of the movie, so in a way it was a win-win situation.

Yuugi felt very uncomfortable being surrounded by the two people who were bent on making his high school life hell, and a boy who was becoming a good friend fast.

They came up to a large, obviously popular theater. Yuugi took time to look up and around at his companions.

"What movie are we going to see?" He questioned innocently, his large purple eyes landing on Yami.

Yami caught the gaze and shrugged. "Whatever you want I guess." He answered.

Yuugi blushed. "What about you Ryou?" He asked shyly.

Ryou's response was the same as Yami and Marik seemed impassive.

"Okay." Said Yuugi slowly a few seconds later. "I guess we can watch The Grudge((AN:I don't own it, and it scares the living daylights out of me.))" Yuugi suppressed a shudder. He honestly didn't want to see it, but he felt as if Yami and Marik would enjoy it.

Yami looked at Yuugi as if to see if he were alright.

"Are you sure?"

Yuugi gave a weak nodded, as he tried to keep the contents in his stomach in his stomach.

Yami had been dying to see that movie for a while. But he had a doubt that Yuugi would like to see a horror movie so graphic.

He smiled though. On the plus side if Yuugi got scared he could comfort him.

The four boys bought their tickets and headed for the theater. Yuugi was already starting to look terrified.

* * *

Yami worried for his sanity. In the theater seating arrangement went in the following order: Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, and Marik. Yami would have liked to sit in another part of the theater, away from Ryou, but you can't have everything in life.

As the movie started, Yuugi became a bit more jumpy and the same principle applied for the rest of the movie. Yami felt rather happy at the end though, Yuugi had thrown himself on his chest a good couple of times. Ryou however looked as if he was going to have nightmares for a week and Marik looked amused.

"You know Yuugi," The blonde psycho commented, "You don't have bad taste in movies. Yuugi you're alright."

Yuugi fearfully nodded, obviously hoping never to go through that ordeal again.

Yuugi said a hastily good bye as they neared the Kame Game shop. Ryou had asked is he could walk him to his living room.

Yami glared at that.

The next day was Wednesday and slowly Yuugi was gaining some confidence which was and amazement with in itself. Yami was there at the school gates waiting with his friends. Yuugi shyly said hi and proceeded to walk into the campus where he disappeared into the crowds. He was later found by Ryou and both ended up coping each others homework again.

Yami rolled his eyes at Bakura and Malik who were making out against a wall. It was obvious that both boys loved each other, but had an odd (and perverted) way of showing it, according to a very disturbed Marik.

The bell's shrill ringing announced their horrible imprisonment. Yami miserably trudged to English class, Marik following. More than willing to get away from his brother and his boyfriend.

Yami spotted Yuugi and Ryou fighting through the sea of students. Yuugi hand was in Ryou's and the second Yami noticed it his blood went past boiling point. He felt the urge to murder Ryou on the spot, but he had a better less reckless idea. ((AN: Isn't it convenient that they always find them in the halls? But of course they stand out so much!))

"Marik, want to go on a double date?" He asked, smirking. "You, me, Yuugi, and Ryou?"

Marik smiled. "That sounds good. Maybe I will win this bet after all."

"Don't count on it." Smirked Yami.

* * *

Yuugi jumped when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He relaxed when he realized it was just Yami and Marik.

Ryou gave Yuugi's look-alike a death glare, Yuugi on the other hand smiled warmly.

"Hello Yami."

"Hey Yuugi, how was your night." He purposely asked.

Ryou giggled. "After that movie I don't think anyone slept well at all." He put in.

Yuugi blushed and playfully pushed Ryou who toppled to the side slightly and gave Yuugi and hug.

Yami suppressed a growl, and forced a smile.

"Are you to going out?"

Yuugi blushed even deeper. "N-no!" He stuttered.

Ryou gave a mock hurt expression.

"But - but Yuugi! I though we had something special!" The albino buried his head in Yuugi's shoulder and pretended to cry. Yuugi was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ryou?" He squeaked. "You're heavy."

Ryou gave Yuugi another hug and pulled away saying, "Gomen, tenshi."

Yuugi blushed even harder.

* * *

Yami glared. In the back of Yami stood a forgotten Marik, who sensed if he didn't step in Yami would end up killing Ryou after all.

"Ryou?" He spoke up.

Ryou looked up from chewing on Yuugi's blonde bang, Yami had flames raging in his eyes.

Marik, being as blunt as he was, walked up to the pale boy grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I'd like to go on a date with you!"

Ryou blushed, but didn't try to pull out of Marik's grasp.

"I guess." He squeaked. Yuugi took this time to bounce to Yami's side. In turn Yami ruffled the shorted boys' hair affectionately.

"How 'bout I take you to the park after school."

Yuugi eyes lit up. "Really!" He hugged Yami's waist and looked at his watch. His eyes widened.

"Ryou we're gonna be late!"

The two boys left Yami and Marik bewilder as they sprinted across the halls. They stood clueless until a second shrill ring jolted them awake.

Yami doodled on his notebook for a while, trying to block out the drone of the teacher.

_So far the odds are in my favor, but I'm still wondering if this was a good idea. I have to tell Yuugi before it breaks his heart. I just can't do this to him!_

Yami groaned. Marik was going to die soon, by hand of his best friend.

* * *

Yuugi was puzzled by Yami's friendly attitude towards him and even though he learned to enjoy the good life tossed at him, his better judgment told him to quit while he was ahead.

In a dark corner of his mind he knew Yami was just using him. And that hurt. Yuugi glared at his desktop.

_This is the last date with Yami. _He decided.

Ryou gave Yuugi an odd look. _He looks sad. I wonder what's wrong...

* * *

_

As the day dragged on Yami became anxious. Marik was smirking as he watched the clock tick, waiting for the second had to reach the twelve. Only then would their imprisonment be over.

When the bell rung Yuugi could be seen walking slowly out the building, random people pushing him around.

Yami rolled his eyes and pushed and shoved his way to the smaller boys' side.

"Hello Yami." Said Yuugi cheerfully, although some of it seemed fake. Yami pushed it aside for the moment. Marik and Ryou were already at the front gate. Ryou looked apprehensive.

"Ready to leave?"

The two look-alikes nodded.

* * *

They walked in awkward silence, Yuugi looked at the floor most of the time. The park was just ahead. The trees were all a beautiful shade of jade and chestnut. Sun filtered through the trees and onto the gray pavement.

The four walked along the path admiring the scenery and enjoying the calm atmosphere.

Yuugi's soul felt at peace as he watched a tree branch, or what was on the tree branch. A nest with a black, red chested bird feeding her young bald babies.

No one said a single word, they weren't needed. Ryou's hand was in Marik's grasp again. Yuugi's were in his pockets. He would have loved nothing more than to be alone with just Yami, sitting on a bench, cuddling under a few rays of light while the rest was shadows. Rays of light and shadows. Yami- he was like the shadows and Yuugi like the light, those rays of brightness lighting up Yami's soul.

How the shorter boy wished it could be like that. But he knew for a fact Yami was using him, he couldn't hide the guilt in his eyes. They were window to his soul. Just like everyone said.

"Yuugi, are you alright?"

Yuugi jumped slightly as the warm deep voice jolted his from his day dream.

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied.

They wandered around for a while more until the sun began to set, casting a golden glow upon anything that was caught in its dying rays, and the temperature began to drop. Yuugi turned around.

"I think maybe it's time we went back home." He voiced.

Yami nodded.

* * *

He had wished this day wouldn't end, no matter how hard he tried the feeling of regret and guilt ate at him whenever he saw Yuugi's sweet face. Better he told him now than after he stole Yuugi's precious innocence, though he risked never speaking to him again. _All for the best._

"Yuugi wait." He called.

Marik and Ryou kept going.

Yuugi gave Yami a cute puzzled look.

"Yes?"

"There's something you have to know Yuugi."

Yuugi looked puzzled, amethyst eyes glowing brightly as the sun disappeared behind a cloud.

"I'm so sorry Yuugi." Yami whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What is it Yami?"

"Everything, all of this. It was never meant to be serious."

Yuugi froze.

"Marik made a bet. Fifty dollars I couldn't bed you in two weeks."

Yuugi face was a frown and two tears glistened in his eyes. He should have expected it.

"And he's right. I can't. I can't do this to you. Yuugi, these three days may not seem like much, but I bet it's enough to fall in love.

Yuugi glared. "I knew it.

Yami looked up. "What?"

"I knew it. No one had ever paid so much attention to me. No one! And there you come along and are all nice to me... I should have found out that day in the arcade. Yami, I hope you are sorry. I love you, but I'll never forgive you for this. "

He walked off, leaving Yami standing in the shadows of a large tree. No more light shone through the leaves, no more heat to warm him. Yuugi was walking slow, and he was more than certain he was crying. His only light was leaving him. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know I deserve this, but it's hurts so much." He fell to his knees.

It had been so long since he had cried.

* * *

_**Yami: chasing Neko with a baseball bat COME HERE! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU!mutters Much.**_

_**Bakura: You must forgive the authoress, she was just PMSing. **_

_**Marik: The bastard deserved it, did you see how he treats Ryou? snuggles a struggling Ryou Anyway, review. **_


	5. Crimson Memories

1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Simple and Clean, nor do I own Yugioh_**

**_Neko: Hiding from Yami Here's another chapter. They're all so depressing, and sucky. Gomen. _**

_**Yuugi: hugs neko Yes it really does suck**_

_**Neko: Should I just give up?**_

**_Chapter Five_**

_You will suddenly notice that your belly button has disappeared._

_A small boy, around five years old laughed, chasing his best friend up and down the streets. _

_"I bet you can't catch me!" The other little boy cried happily, flipping his loose long black hair._

_"Betcha I can, Ryuji!" Yami laughed._

_Ryuji stuck out his tongue, the sun was setting and soon they would have to go back inside. Yami was catching up to Ryuji, running as fast as his short legs would allow him. Ryuji then took a sharp turn and ran full pelt towards the street, failing to notice the speeding car that was heading in his direction. Yami gasped and yelled,_

_"RYUJI LOOK OUT!"_

_Ryuji turned around and literally stood there like a deer in headlights as the car hit him, sending his flying a few meters and landing on this back. There was already a small pool of his ruby blood on the pavement. Yami was in hysterics, screaming out for his mother._

_Yami sat in a white waiting room filled with blue chairs, there was a picture book on his lap and his feet were swinging. He was scared, somewhat. Ryuji was lying so still after his was hit by the car. He could remember the lights and panic that were the streets a few minutes back. He didn't understand what was happening. Blissfully unaware, for now. He heard someone enter the eerily silent room._

_"Yami?"  
_

_Yami looked up from his book, a worried look on his face. _

_"Yes mama? Is Ryuji okay?"_

_Mrs. Moto shook her head. "No Yami, I'm afraid Ryuji will never come out to play again."_

_Yami looked puzzled and tilted his head cutely. "What do you mean?"_

_"He's with the angels now."_

_Yami's ruby eyes widened in horror and unwanted understandment. "No. He can't be." He said in his small voice, a few tears falling from his face._

_His mother ran up and hugged his as Yami sobbed into his mother's blouse._

_"It'll be okay sweetie." He mother cooed._

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said**_

Yami opened his eyes. That had been the last time he cried. He had lost his best friend. Now he was loosing his love. It was nearly the same. Perhaps this was why he was such a delinquent.

Yami stood up a little bit after. Yuugi had long since disappeared from his line of vision. He had said he loved him. Yuugi loved him back, but because of his stupidity he would never speak to his light again.

"Marik, you won." He said out loud.

With his head bowed he began walking, a single cold wet drop landing on the back of his bare neck. Then two and two proceeded to hundreds. Rain poured on Yami's frame, drenching him, his hair falling limp, but he didn't care. The cold drops fused with his tears. He never knew the pain of heart break before because the relationships he had been in only lasted about a week and never serious. Then he met Yuugi.

**_Don't get me wrong I love you_**

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**What I mean when I said "No, **_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple."**_

****The park exit loomed into view. Yami's head was still cast down. Ryou would get Yuugi and he would have to jack off in math class. He deserved every penalty. Ryou loved Yuugi and had never done anything to hurt the little angel.

Fishing his keys from his pockets Yami unlocked the door to his apartment. His mother was asleep on the couch and his could tell his father wasn't home. He quietly trudged upstairs, setting his shower to hot. Peeling off his wet cloths Yami stepped into the steamy shower, reflecting on everything that had happened today. Still wondering if he had done the right thing.

**_When you walk away you don't hear me say_**

_**"Please, oh baby don't go."**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel**_

_**Tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

****The morning dawned and Yuugi awoke with pain in his back. He groaned and rolled of the couch landing roughly on his side. He glanced at the wall clock. It read 7:30. School would start in half an hour. He glared. He decided that he wouldn't show up for school for the rest of the week.

**_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning_**

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all**_

****Yami waited at the gates again. He was past desperate to see Yuugi again. Just a small glimpse. In the small stampede of students a stare head as visible, but it was blonde hair. Yami sighed. He waited until his best friend walked up to him.

"Hey!" The blonde said cheerfully.

Yami glared. "You won." He said bitterly.

Marik looked puzzled. "I won what?"

Yami growled. "The bet! The fucking bet!" He gritted his teeth.

Marik still looked confused. "How?"

"I told Yuugi everything; I won't ever talk to him again." A tear cascaded down his cheek.

Marik looked beyond shocked. "Why the hell did you do that!"

Yami tried to steady his voice. "I-I love him." He choked. "I couldn't do this to him."

Marik looked triumphant and sympathetic.

"You made a wise choice Yami, but don't think the penalties will waver."

Yami nodded. Marik gave his best friend a hug.

"Don't worry. Everything'll be fine. Trust me."

_My mother said that when Ryuji died._ He mused in his head.

**_When you walk away you don't hear me say_**

_**"Please, oh baby don't go,"**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel **_

_**Tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go.**_

Yuugi miserably watched the sky watching the clouds shift. His Harry Potter book lay on his lap, open half way, some pages had damp marks.

_How could he use me like that?_

_Did you ever think he would love you? _A nasty little voice answered.

_How do you know it wasn't all an act? He'll never fall for you._

Yuugi wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He was thinking too much into this, he had suffered this before and perhaps it was time he became stronger.

Yuugi closed his book. He'd show up tomorrow at school a stronger person. After all what doesn't kill us makes us stronger.

**_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning_**

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all**_

Yami rested his head on his desk. His eyes closed. The teacher's voice was just a dull hum in his mind.

He had a strong urge to see Yuugi, apologize to him, hold him, kiss him.

Ryou should knew where he lived.

Yami began to go over anything and everything he could say to Yuugi and everything Yuugi could say back.

When the bell rung Yami ran to Ryou's second period. He found the albino boy about to enter the class room.

"Ryou!" He yelled.

Ryou spun around and almost instantly glared. "What do you want?" He growled.

Yami wasn't in the least affected by Ryou's harsh tone.

"I know you know where Yuugi lives so I want you to tell me." He demanded.

Ryou gave a strict stare. "Hell no! Moto. I know what you did with Yuugi. Marik told me."

Yami froze. _Fucking son-of-a-bitch! _He scowled, but calmly said,

"Fine." And walked away. He supposed that looking in the student directory would be just as good.

Yuugi munched on Ruffles while flipping through cable channels, bored out of his wits. Had he not already called in sick he would have gone to school. But facing Yami was something the young teen would rather avoid for a while.

The day dragged on. Ryou missed Yuugi in his classes. And he blamed Yami. He could just picture Yuugi under his covers, crying. Yami was right; he did know where Yuugi lived. And he was intent on giving the small boy a visit. Even though the albino knew that Yuugi loved Yami, he wasn't about to give up on getting Yuugi to like him back.

Yami at in the library in front of a computer screen scrolling down pages with the mouse. Everything on this computer was alphabetized by last name. Yami kept scrolling until he came to the "M"

"Mouto, Yuugi." He mumbled. "Perfect."

All he could hope for was a miracle and a second chance.

The clock indicated school was out. Yuugi paused his game, taking this time to crack his neck and answer the door. Once he opened the door he was met with two winded boys. Once he smiled at the other he glared.

"Hello Ryou." Then coldly, "Yami..."

_Before Yuugi answered the door_

Yami ran all the way to the game shop, Ryou at his side.

"Do you think Yuugi will forgive you?"

The albino yelled as they raced down the streets

Yami growled. "I don't expect him to, but it's worth a shot."

Ryou wanted nothing more than to punch the other boy.

"What are you doing here?" Yuugi questioned kindly, kindness souly directed at a proud looking Ryou.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard what Yami did."

Yuugi shrugged. "I see. Ryou, do you want to come in?"

Ryou nodded and stepped in, taking a place by Yuugi's left side. Yami was pathetically staring at his feet. ((AN: I guess you're all wondering what happened to his trouble making side. LOL. Yuugi stole it! MUAHA! CHARACTER MANIPULATION! I'm insane ))

"Yuugi"

Yuugi glared. "I don't want to hear it, Moto."

Yami's head shot up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Yuugi had never used his last name, not so coldly.

"You hurt me, but you know I've been through this too many times. It's beginning to heal faster. I know you're not sorry, if you were you wouldn't have done this to me. If anything I'm sorry. I don't think this will affect you though. I don't want to talk to you again, but I hope you know, I love you. Think about it." Yuugi's voice was breaking. He was leaning against Ryou, ready to close the door. Yami's eyes were still wet and so were his cheeks.

"Yuugi, though I know you don't want to hear this, but you just have to. Yuugi until now I didn't think twice about you."

Yuugi scoffed, "All the more reason to keep doing that."

Yami ignored that rude comment. "And I know a few of my friends abused you."

Ryou nodded vigorously, Yami felt small and outnumbered.

"But I _do _love you and I always will Yuugi! Marik made the bet and I was stupid enough to agree. I hope you can find it in your heart to give me another chance. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it." With that Yami turned his back and began walking down the side walk, head bowed.

Yuugi held back tears honestly not knowing whether to believe Yami or not. He had seemed so sincere.

Ryou hugged Yuugi fondly as the shorter of the two cried, drenching the albino's shirt.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Yuugi croaked.

Yami walked home in lower spirits than he had expected. He drug his feet staring at the ground.

"Yo! Yami!"

Yami turned around. "What is it Malik?"

Malik smiled. "I found out what happened."

Yami glowered. "Marik?"

Malik gave a nod. "I never thought you'd loose a bet to my brother of all people."

Yami felt even lower if possible.

"I forfeited, Malik, I couldn't' do it to Yuugi, he doesn't deserve this."

Malik gave Yami a quick hug.

"You did the right thing, Yami. And you just bought me a new jacket!"

Yami scowled and gave him a punch.

"Screw you! Ishtar!"

Malik laughed. "What d'you say we go to a bar?"

Yami gratefully nodded. "You really know how to cheer people up, Malik."

Malik smiled. "Arigatou." He winked.

Yami seemed somewhat suspicious of Malik's bouncy, bubbly behavior and decided to inquire.

"Why are you so happy anyway, Malik?"

Malik gave a giggle.

"You got layed by someone other than Bakura?"

Malik shook his head. "No, I got layed by Bakura."

Yami stared, incredulous.

"Nani?"

Yami burst out laughing, doubled over and holding his gut.

"OH MY GOD! You barley got layed?"

Malik growled.

"But you and Bakura are always so 'close'. I would have thought by now" He trailed off.

Malik looked down embarrassed.

"Well, um you seeI"

Yami smiled. "I understand. It's good Bakura learned the word patients this year in English. And he loves you."

Malik's high spirits seemed to soar even higher.

They walked in silence, Malik still wore his goofy grin. Though not many people realized this, Malik could be a very bubbly , happy, not perverted person, as hard as it was to believe.

Inside the bar they had just stepped in was dirty, the haze of smoke obscured vision, the strong smell of alcohol lingered in the air, fusing with the smell of tobacco. There were a few tables with dim lights above them and a bar in a corner. In another corner sat Bakura, a beer bottle in his hand. He looked nervous.

Yami took a seat next to his albino friend who was fingering something in his pocket. Malik had disappeared to get his and Yami's drinks.

As soon as Malik returned Bakura blushed deeply, Yami was starting to wonder what Bakura had in his pocket.

Malik had decided to sit on Baker's lap.

"Kon'nichiwa!" He said happily.

Bakura smiled, licking the tip of Malik's ear.

"Hello, koi."

Malik blushed, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Yami can you leave for a second?" Bakura said suddenly, rather rudely.

Yami smirked. "Got something important to say?"

Bakrua glared. Yami just help up his hands and walked to the mens' room.

In the main room Bakura had pushed Malik off his lap and stood up.

Malik too his seat on the wobbly table, as curious as a kitten.

"What's this all about Bakura-chan?"

Bakura just smiled softly, something he rarely ever did. Slowly the albino knelt down and pulled out a red velvet box form his jacket pocket.

"Malik, last night I realized something. That I wanted to spend all of my nights with you. I love you. Malik Ishtar, and if we have to we'll get married in Las Vegas!"

Malik was shocked, to say the least. Bakura was just waiting silently, the three stoned diamond ring glinting in the dim light.

"Yes." Malik whispered, Bakura just managed to hear it.

"HELL YEAH! Thank you!" He yelled, jumping up, smiling stupidly, and punching the air.

Malik just laughed and laughed as if he had never laughed before.

When Yami stepped out he found Malik making out with Bakura on the floor on his right ring finger perched a three stoned diamond ring. So instead of breaking up the happy couple he walked out, feeling happy his two friends had found happiness in each other, unlike him. He tried to shrug off the wave of depression that threatened to devour him. On his way back he passed the Kame Game shop. He sighed. Yuugi seemed a lot better off with Ryou than him, and now that he thought about it, Marik would probably be upset that Ryou chose to go out with Yuugi. Ironic how things end up being.

_We're both with out a light..._

**_Neko:_** **_Depressing wasn't it? I have one more chapter that I have to type up after this, but my back is killing me, so I'll do it later. Review and you'll get it sooner than you think. wink And I also have to apologize for how crappy the stories been coming along. Even I'm ashamed._**

_**Yami: eye twitching **_

_**Neko: sweatdrop Yami's can be scary. Now Review! THE CREAMPUFFS COMMAND YOU TO!**_


	6. All's Fair in love and war

**_Neko: Last chapter was sweet, no?_**

_**Malik: hugs Bakura yay I'm engaged to a psychopath!**_

_**Bakura: I'll take that as a compliment.**_

_**Yami: glares at neko you like torturing innocent souls don't you**_

_**Neko: You're not innocent, but yes.**_

_**Yuugi: sweat drop**_

_**Chapter Six

* * *

**_

_Your teddy bear will reveal that he is pregnant and will require counseling.

* * *

_

Yami passed the Kame Game Shop on his way home. Inside he heard giggling, and sighed. Yuugi would get along just well with out him, now he had Ryou, that bastard. And he soon suspected that they were an item already. Just as Yuugi was with him, maybe Yami was a pawn in Yuugi's game. Even though Yuugi might never seem like that type of person. He kept walking. Maybe he should have stayed at the bar, gotten drunk off his ass, and then screwed some random whore.

* * *

Yuugi had tears in his eyes; his face was of pure joy, and torment. Ryou was tickling him relentlessly.

"R-Ryou, onegai, s-stop!" He said in between giggling fits.

"Never!" Ryou declared. He was mounted atop Yuugi's lap.

Yuugi pouted. "If you don't I shall die!" He said dramatically and let his body go limp. Ryou poked Yuugi's temple.

"Okay I'll stop." He sighed in a defeated manner.

Yuugi miraculously jumped back to life and smiled brightly. "Sorry to spoil your fun." He said sweetly, still lying on the floor with Ryou straddling him.

Ryou couldn't help to notice the compromising position they found themselves in. Yuugi panting below him, flushed, though unfortunately he was still fully clothed. Ryou hurriedly climbed off, cursing his body once again. Yuugi looked puzzled but rolled over on his stomach, he stared cutely at Ryou.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

Ryou shrugged, he too was on his stomach. He sighed and a light blush adorned his face. "Actually Yuugi, I have something to tell you."

Yuugi looked concerned. The way Ryou said it you'd think he were about to announce someone's death.

"What is it Ryou?"

"Umm.. how can I put this..." Ryou was now blushing worse than a ripe tomato. It didn't have a good contrast against his pale hair.

Yuugi rolled onto his side, his face was uncomfortably close to Ryou's. Ryou wanted nothing more than to throw Yuugi on his back and make love to him. But he had more integrity than that. So instead he just leaned closer until his lips briefly met with Yuugi's. It was pure bliss, a shock wave of happiness and triumph ran through his body like wild fire. He never wanted that feeling to go away. But alas it lasted as long as the kiss, less than a second.

Yuugi was shocked, to say the least. His face was now about as red a Ryou's.

"Umm...does, does that mean.."

Ryou nodded. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Yuugi smiled and didn't hesitate to exclaim. "Sure!"

Ryou beamed and hugged Yuugi tightly. "You don't know how happy you just made me." He said quietly into Yuugi's ear. Yuugi shivered.

And how perhaps it was time for his fun. Ryou pushed Yuugi down to the floor, pinning him.

"Ryou?"

"I won't hurt you, we'll stop whenever you want."

Yuugi nodded. It was about time some of his naietivity was lost. It got him into to much trouble. And if he were to be a new him, then almost all of it was to be gone. He had to be strong, and not think about Yami for a second. Yami would be but a mere sad shadow in the darker depths of his mind. He squealed. Ryou's hot mouth had descended on his thin neck and had started to suck on it ever so slightly. Yuugi had to admit this really did feel good.

* * *

Yami reached home in low spirits, his face was downcast, and even his hair seemed to droop from its normally upright state. His soul was dead without Yuugi, he just realized. He felt, empty, without the shorter boy.

Yami sighed. He needed to take his mind off Yuugi, even if it was for a minute. Dwelling wasn't good for his mental health, if he had any left.

As he suspected, his home was completely void of any signs of moving life. His parents were always at work when he came home from school. So taking this to his advantage Yami pulled off his shirt and dumped it carelessly on the couch, then proceeded to walk upstairs, dropping other articles of clothes on the floor in his wake until he made it, all naked into the bathroom.

He set the temperature until steam engulfed the small room and stepped in, hissing as the boiling water made contact with his skin. It felt good though. How he wished all of his problems could drain away like the soapy water. Yami closed his ruby eyes as more hot drops pelted his raw skin. _If there were anything I could do to get Yuugi back I would. _Yami never was one to believe in god, but if there was one, then he prayed he would give him another chance. Yuugi's sweet voice and too-cute face never left his head. Yami banged his fist against the baby blue tiles. He opened his eyes, fury raging behind in crimson depths. He stood there for a while longer until he felt as if his skin would fall off because of the hot temperature.

He shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his slim waist. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He look just like Yuugi, but with a few distinct differences. His eyes were more narrow, and his face was less cherubic and more angular, and there were more streaks of blonde in his hair, he could easily pass as Yuugi's twin brother. He growled and punched the mirror. Shards of sharp glass pierced his skin, allowing crimson blood to flow down his arm and drip on to the navy carpet. Yami watched in morbid fascination at how red his blood seemed to be, and realized that this physical pain was dulling his confusions regarding Yuugi. He basked in the pain until a shrill ringing snapped him out of his masochistic trance.

He sighed and let his injured arm drop beside him, and made his way to the living room. He figured he'd have to clean up his mess soon before his parents came home. They'd ask questions. Not that they wouldn't' when they found a broken bathroom mirror.

"Hello?" He asked, with a depressing sigh.

"Yami?"

Yami rolled his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood to talk to Marik right now.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"What's wrong Yami? You sound like you're in pain."

Yami cursed the day in which he met Marik. They had met in pre-school and since that day they were inseparable. They even went out once.

"How do you always know?"

Marik chuckled. "It's the tone of your voice. Yami, I know you too well."

Yami couldn't help but smile. "Yes you do.

"Now tell me what did you do?"

Yami let himself collapse bonelessly on the couch, he began to pick at stray shards of glass still embedded in his hand. And for some reason he enjoyed the way it sent sharp pains up and down his arm.

"I punched a mirror." He said casually, still picking.

But Marik obviously thought this was anything but casual.

"You did WHAT?" He yelled into the receiver.

Yami held the phone about a foot away from his face. "Don't yell." He scolded.

But Marik didn't listen. "Why the fuck did you go and do that for?" Don't tell me you're going to go all suicidal on me now. And for what? Because Yuugi won't forgive you? That's pathetic Yami."

Yami growled. "And so what? Yuugi means too much to me. I can't go on knowing that he'll always resent me, hate me, for what I did to him."

Marik sighed. "I know what you mean. Ryou means that much to me too, but do you see me going to break a mirror?"

Yami yelled in frustration. "You don't get it! When ever I look into the mirror I see Yuugi! The Yuugi that I will never have. Why? ALL BECAUSE OF MY FUCKING STUPIDITY!" And without warning he hung up the phone.

He started picking more harshly at the glass. _I just need one last chance._ He felt something wet on his. He was crying again. What was up with him and doing it so often now days? He was such a pansy.

* * *

Yuugi sat back in bed. He was happy, he had a boyfriend, how would never betray him, never cheat, and never lie to him. It's what he wanted. To be loved and respected. He sighed, but he felt as if something were missing. Something big that once a certain something could provide. It was as if a part of him were empty. He turned around. And saw his reflection. _Yami._ He thought. He closed his amethyst eyes and saw the pitiful Yami that had come panting at his door step alongside Ryou. And the words he had said were haunting him. They sounded so sincere. And he had been crying, it looked as if he were close to begging on his knees. _I really don't' know what to believe.

* * *

_

The next morning Yami had his hand wrapped in bandages and his bathroom was back to normal, with the exception of a missing mirror. It was Friday, last day of the week. Marik come over just to give him a wake up call. But Yami could tell that he blonde psychotic friend was just concerned about him.

Yami glanced down at the pavement sourly. Yuugi would be somewhere in the halls of hell (school). The spiky haired teen was half hoping he'd run into his shorter counterpart, but the other half also wanted Yuugi to come up to him. He didn't need to be told three times that Yuugi had feelings for him. He had forgotten that fact the previous night, but that didn't mean that he had Yuugi's sympathy. Where there is love there is hate, and there definitely was hate somewhere amongst Yuugi kind smile that he used to deceive that world.

And much to his faint delight, and displeasure there was Yuugi walking into the front gates with Ryou behind him, his hand clasped tightly onto his. Yami felt his blood boiling. His hatred for Ryou growing even greater, and Marik obviously wasn't very happy either.

"You know Yami, we can sit here and watch this lovey dovey relationship, or we can just mess with fait to tip the scales in our favor." Observed Marik.

Yami gave him an odd look. "And since when did you learn to play with such big words." He teased.

Marik glared. Yami just gave a smile and looked ahead. "I promised myself last night that I wouldn't' mess with Yuugi anymore, if he ever wants to talk to me, I'll be waiting with open arms. And even though this hurts, you're right."

Marik gave his friend a hug, "Finally something I said has an impact, you really are loosing your touch Yami."

Marik was glad. They were going back to their old tactics, teasing each other relentlessly.

* * *

So far all morning Yuugi hadn't seem any traces of Yami. Maybe he was avoiding him. Yuugi held back the urge to scoff. _How could I be stupid enough to even think that he was being truthful, I'm nothing but a bug to him. I should be more faithful to Ryou. He cares. _He turned to look at the boyfriend who was busy with another sketch. It was a miracle this boy was passing with a 3.0 Grade Point Average. Yuugi leaned over to get a better view and blushed. It was of him and Ryou, holding hands and waving at the camera. Ryou looked beside him and gave Yuugi a quick peck on the cheek.

"I got bored." He commented.

Yuugi smiled. But even though Ryou seemed to help that lonely spot in his soul, it was only temporary. He still felt, alone, in a way. _What's missing?_

The small boy looked back on those few dates he had gone out with Yami on. He had felt complete then. Not that he hadn't felt complete before. But when Yami came into his life, there was something about him that made Yuugi want to be near him. And that frustrated the young teen to no end. _Yami's nothing more than a cheat who likes toying with people for his own fun._ He convinced himself.

Ryou took a worried glance at Yuugi who was slightly banging his head on his desk top.

"Yuugi?" He whispered so as not to catch the teacher's attention.

Yuugi looked up, feeling a bit dazed.

"Is something wrong?" He white haired bishi asked.

Yuugi mouthed a silent 'no' and went back to resting his head on the cool polished wood.

* * *

As the day dragged on Yami was becoming more anxious, he hadn't seen Yuugi all day, and he had actually taken time to look for him during lunch, with the excuse of not wanting to see Malik and Bakura have a little snog fest. He came back crestfallen, but it was expected. And as he sat on a bench out side the campus, watching students rush out, he wondered if he saw Yuugi what would he say? How would Yuugi react? Would the smaller teen even give him a second glance?

Yami got his answer in a very odd way. He saw Yuugi, laughing with Ryou, they were still holding hands like in the morning. And as soon as ruby met amethyst, Yuugi held out the middle finger and returned to Ryou who was now nipping at his ear lobe.

Yami sent the albino a death glare to end all death glares. Marik picked that time to come up behind him.

"Don't tell me you still don't want to mess with fate?"

"Marik maybe you better stop listening to all those cock-and-bull stories Isis feeds you."

Isis was Marik's older sister who was taking a college course on Egyptology, ((AN:I don't know if there is such a thing 'cuz I'm in high school, but let's just say there is.)) and believed in the ancient Egyptian fairy tails. She constantly preached to her two younger brothers about how fate was not to be messed with.

Marik smirked. "So what if I don't want to?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I think I've caused Yuugi enough." _Maybe I should let this go._

Marik seemed to read along the same lines. "Then explain why you refuse to put it behind

you." He accused.

Yami shrugged. "Because I'm jealous." He wasn't afraid to admit that.

"Exactly. Now c'mon! I want Ryou away from the midget."

Yami growled. "Don't you dare call Yuugi a midget."

Marik smirked playfully. "I will if you don't come with me."

Yami pouted. "You really have known me for too long. But promise we'll go vandalize the school building after this. I was blow off some steam." He looked at Marik who was giving him a seductive glance.

Yami glared. "And no I don't want it that way."

It was Marik's turn to pout.

* * *

Yuugi plopped down on the couch, giggling madly, Ryou's face was flushed and he was playfully glaring at his boyfriend.

"You are pure evil Yuugi."

Yuugi only laughed harder. He really never thought he had it in him to embarrass another person.

"You know Ryou, you really do look cute in those boxers. Chibi change of heart. Kawaii."

Ryou stuck out his tongue. "Like yours are any better?"

Yuugi nodded and walked up to Ryou placing a kiss on his lips. "Yes they are. Dark Magician is a lot better than Change of heart."

Ryou gave an indignant look. "How?"

"He's hot."

Ryou snickered. Yuugi gave a cute pout and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"You're hot too." He added as an after thought. Ryou beamed.

And without warning Yuugi pulled down Ryou's pants again.

"YUUGI!"

((An: Don't ask why I put that there. I guess I just wanted Yuugi to be a little more brave. Plus, I ran out of ideas.))

Yuugi had no idea how, but somehow his little prank had turned into a food fight. He smiled. It was worth it though, even if his grandfather had gone completely mad with rage. He was beginning to like Ryou more.

* * *

Yami sat in bed, satisfied with how the rest of his day went. They had followed Yuugi around town, albeit reluctantly at first. Who knew Yuugi actually had the guts to pants someone in the middle of the street then go running around like an idiot screaming random comments about food and it's plot to take over the world.

The ordeal left Yami with an even greater desire to claim Yuugi for his own, this hyper version was somewhat of a turn on, he discovered. Marik figured that a bit of vandalizing would help him feel better. Yami felt sorry for the people who were on the swimming team.

Ruby eyes turned to face the electric clock. It read 12:30. Yami rolled over again. _Maybe Marik's right. Yuugi's too good for Ryou. Hell, he's too good for me, but since when did I start sitting by the sidelines. _Yami cursed his stupidity, again. Love wasn't worth going depressed and suicidal. No matter how much you loved someone. But it is worth fighting for. _Goddamn does Marik always have to be right? _He cursed his best friend. _Gomen, Ryou but Yuugi will be mine. He'll forgive me, or I'll die trying._

All's fair in love and war…

* * *

**_Neko: Man this chapter SUCKED! _**

_**Yuugi: being hugged by Ryou**_

_**Yami: At least she's being nice. What did I do?**_

_**Neko: You were starting to pity me.**_

_**Yami: growl bitchy authoress.**_

_**Ryou: Don't mind him, he's just jealous because Yuugi loves me more.**_

_**Neko: Runs from Yami AHHHH! Review, before Yami kills me!**_


	7. Spring Beach

_**Chapter Seven (It's about time no?)

* * *

**__You have been trying so hard to make progress. And you deserve success. But instead you will be awarded with bad breath.

* * *

_

Saturday morning dawned sunny and warm. Teenagers had invaded the streets by ten and the docks were overrun by the tourists that had arrived last night. Yami moaned sleepily as he turned in his bed, the blanket he had slept with last night was wrapped around him like a cocoon. But as good things all come to an end, Yami grumbled as he heard something hard knock into his draped window. He pulled back crimson curtains and glared down at the bastard who had decided to wake him. Below he saw Bakura in a t-shirt too large for him along with the two Ishtar brothers.

Yami opened his window and stuck out the middle finger.

"What's the bright idea?" He yelled.

Marik smiled. "We're going to the beach. I hear the water's pretty warm and I don't' want to wait until the whole thing is full of tourists. Although they might be fun to terrorize."

Yami shook his head. "Fine I'll go." It was about time he woke up, he decided.

Yuugi bounced around the living room, collecting stray articles of clothes and books. He had made it a weekly ritual to clean the house ever Saturday after he woke up. He wiggled his hips to the music that he had set on the stereo. He had set it to a random station which just happened to be KROQ (AN: I love that station). The shorted boy had a feeling this would be a good day. It was hot and sunny. Maybe he would go down to the beach with Ryou later. Knowing how perverted the albino boy was he was sure that he wouldn't' mind seeing him in something that was close to boxers. (AN: OMFG Yuugi's loosing his innocence. Yami: glare You killed it. Neko: pout)

He was brought back to reality when he heard an abrupt and rhythmic knocking on his door.

"Coming!" He yelled, abandoning his searching the closet for the vacuum.

He danced to the door and swung it open. He was greeted with Ryou's cute beaming face. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jean shorts, his hair was tied back into a ponytail and he had a backpack over on shoulder.

"Hey!" The shorter of the two greeted cheerfully.

Ryou returned the smile and stepped in without another word. Yuugi didn't make much of it and just shut the door behind him. Ryou stayed silent for a few minutes while Yuugi submerged himself in the closet of doom before coming up behind him and smacking his behind.

Yuugi straightened up abruptly and let out a very loud squeal.

"RYOU!"

Ryou snickered. "You know it's rude to ignore your boyfriend." He playfully pouted.

Yuugi blushed and hugged the perverted albino. "Gomennasai."

Ryou kissed Yuugi's forehead. "All is forgiven."

They giggled for a good ten minutes before Ryou regained his ability to speak again.

"Say Yuugi, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with me today. It's sunny out." He pointed to the windows.

Yuugi looked from Ryou to his still messy living room before he decided that the beach would be a lot more entertaining than cleaning the mess he made over the course of the week.

"SURE!" He exclaimed with a super hyper smile. "Just let me go get dressed!"

* * *

Yami watched as various students from Domino High took over separate parts of the beach for the morning. That was the beauty of a hot spring. Everyone had something to do and it was pointless to stay home.

He looked down for a brief moment. Everyone having something to do also meant that Yuugi would have some business outside as well. And even though he had made a resolve to get him back that didn't mean that he was still a little apprehensive. Love did strange things to confident people. He was almost starting to hate the mirror for reflecting Yuugi back at him.

Mariku obviously noticed his best friends brooding before he wrapped his arms around damp arms around his shoulders. Yami in turn looked at him in mild displeasure. Mariku just dismissed it.

"Yami, today you're supposed to have fun. No more obsessing over Yuugi. Understand?" He pretty much demanded with a huge grin on his face.

Yami laughed lightly and shoved Mariku's wet arm from around him, and took off his now slightly damp top.

"As you wish." He resigned reluctantly. He glanced around one more time before following Mariku back into the crowded ocean shore where Bakura and Malik were playing 'freak out the homophobic tourists'. Quite the amusing sight really.

But no matter how much fun the depressed teen had, his thoughts always ended up going back to Yuugi like some lost loyal dog.

* * *

Yuugi came out of his bedroom dressed in a t-shirt and swimming trunks, a couple of towels hanging of his small arms. Ryou was keeping busy by looking around his messy living room. Automatically Yuugi felt a bit embarrassed. But the albino didn't seem to mind the dusty mess as his presence became known.

"Ready to go?" He asked cheerfully.

Yuugi nodded. "Yep! Let's go!" And he bounced all the way to Ryou and onto the unsuspecting albino's back.

They joked around all the way down to the harbor that was already packed with tons of people making the atmosphere hotter than it should have been.

"They should have a private part on this beach." Ryou mumbled.

Yuugi giggled and nodded. "Yeah. It's far to crowded."

But in a way that's a good thing, the thought. Slim to none chance of seeing Yami…if he was that to begin with. Yuugi's dark side was telling him he did want Yami to be there.

It was difficult enough to find an empty spot of sand that wasn't occupied by castles of gigantic fat ladies trying to get an uneven tan. But eventually the two small teens found one a little ways away from the ocean which was also over run by humans. Too bad it wasn't red-tide season.

Yuugi had sat on one of his towels laying back on his stomach and resting his head on his arms, smiling. The sun felt pleasant on his back. Ryou was right beside him…admiring his back side. Yuugi rolled his eyes as he felt the pair of chocolate brown eyes scan the back side of his thin body.

"Like what you see, Ryou?" He giggled.

Ryou blushed and lightly nipped at Yuugi's ear making the smaller one yelp.

"I sure do chibi-ich."

Yuugi froze. Chibi-Ich. Yami had called him that once…just once…but it had been enough to make the younger ones heart race a mile a minute. Ryou didn't detect the hesitation and ran his hands through Yuugi's soft hair.

"What do you say we go into the water, hmm?" The albino suggested getting up from his position on the towel and sitting up on the sand. Yuugi rolled over on to Ryou's lap.

"Do I have to?" He whined playfully.

Ryou nodded once again and picked up Yuugi's miniature form. And carried the little one over his shoulder literally kicking and screaming. Many of the parents and children with highly amused…as were a pair of light amethyst eyes.

* * *

Mariku was currently battling his conscious with a dilemma. One: Tell Yami that his obsession was currently playing the water. And Two: Let him find out for himself and later kill Mariku for not telling him.

So as you see the spiky haired teen was having a problem. Half the time he was enjoying the show as Ryou and Yuugi had fun like children in the water. Conversing here and there with the little ten year olds that happened to float their way. If it were him and Yami those little ten year olds would be swimming back to their mothers like hell was on their tails. He laughed. Yami soon heard him and turned to look at him. He was lying on the ground on his back with his eyes to the bright blue sky.

"Something funny?" He asked with playful sarcasm.

"Yes. Horrible" Mariku had then decided that telling Yami Yuugi was here was the best idea.

Yami gave him a look that said 'keep going'.

"Yuugi's off in the water playing with the bunny." He said almost casually.

That had to be the fastest reaction Mariku ever had from Yami, for the shorter of the two had sat up in record time and was currently scanning the vast expanse of the ocean for a small head that looked like his. Needless to say it wasn't hard to miss since it was almost right in front of him.

Yuugi, the angel of light and innocence, tainted by an albino bunny from hell, was currently splashing his so called 'boyfriend' laughing without a care in the world. It hurt. Truthfully HE wanted to be the one to make Yuugi laugh and smile like that.

Mariku shook his head. "If you want him then go get him before he leaves lover-boy."

Yami's glance was soon cast downward. "What if he doesn't even want to see me?" He said in a small defeated voice. It was sad.

Mariku smiled sadly. "I'm sure he will Yami. He has to everyday…in the mirror. Like you." He put his arm around Yami for a brief three seconds then let go and got up.

"As for me…I shall now go steal my bunny." He smirked and then walked to the ocean shore, leaving Yami blinking after him.

* * *

Yuugi gasped for air as he came back up again in front of Ryou.

"14 seconds. Damn you beat me."

The game was called 'How long can you hold your breath' Childish but they had nothing better to do.

Yuugi was laughing. "I could be on the swim team!"

Ryou smiled and leaned in to plant one on Yuugi's forehead. "Anything else we can play?"

* * *

"I have an idea."

That voice didn't come from Yuugi though. Mariku had come up swimming to them, rising ominously from the depths of the shallow water they played in.

Yuugi glared.

"And what is that?" Ryou hated that tone. So icy, and indifferent.

"It's called 'Water Wrestling' You sit on someone's shoulders while they float and you wrestle an opponent until they fall down into the water."

Yuugi shrugged. "Not bad. But there are only three," He said that rather reluctantly, "people that could play. Where's the fourth?"

The fourth figure decided to take that time to swim up behind Mariku.

"Right here." That voice so broken and timid so different from the confident and cocky one that Yami used to speak with.

Yuugi glared but inside a deep sadness and guilt mixed with betrayal bubbled like hot lava.

"Yami." He said as a small, 'hello, I hate'.

Yami nodded, his face refused to meet Yuugi's and the small teen felt guilt increase. Yami was so confident. And it took him to take it down. He should have been basking in glory, but instead his mind and heart were swimming in mixed emotions.

Ryou looked from one look alike to the other and hastily said, "yeah I'm in!" Then cast a worried look at his boyfriend.

Yuugi smiled sadly and nodded as he felt Ryou's concerned gaze. "I'm in too."

Mariku smirked. If Yami was too devastated to do anything then he would just have to. It pained him to see his best friend mope over some kid whom at first they didn't even know. And it hurt just as much to see his crush with the same person who was hurting Yami so bad he was now hate mirrors.

So after the arrangements (that weren't hard to determine) they set about to play the game. Yuugi on Ryou's shoulders. (Needless to say that Ryou was probably enjoying himself TOO much) and Yami on Mariku's shoulders. Either way he would be in contact with Yami, whether it be him on Yami's shoulders or fighting him…and the only way in which he wouldn't have to look at him would be on Mariku's shoulders, and Mariku just scared him.

So with that they set about wrestling. Yuugi and Yami locked arms and stared at each other. Yami mapping out ever detail of Yuugi's perfect cherubic face in his mind. Yuugi doing the same but at the same time trying not to look as if he like this.

"OK!" Called Mariku from underneath Yami. "1, 2, 3 GO!"

And the two minute teens began to wrestle. Yami of course was stronger but he cut Yuugi some slack. And while Yami just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yuugi."

Yuugi just grunted.

"I'm so sorry."

Yuugi grunted again and shoved Yami violently and almost caused the other to tip over.

"Really. I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't a game to me I swear!"

Yuugi shoved again. "I doubt it. If you don't shut the hell up, Motto I'm going to shove you onto a rock."

Yami cringed. "Yuugi."

Yuugi just glared. And shoved again, only that movement left an opening for Yami and a small push was enough to topple the smallest of the two.

Than though it went like that, rather awkwardly at some points. The tension that Mariku had tried to clear up only grew thicker. Yami had said a sad good bye to Yuugi who dismissed and went on with Ryou down the street. Malik and Bakura had mysteriously come back completely clean and everything. Suspicious. And as the four rolled down the streets Yami sat in the back seat, holding back. His throat clenching painfully as his crimson eyes tried to hold back tears.

Malik and Bakura were basically feeling on each other next to him, and automatically Yami wished he were in the front seat with Mariku.

* * *

Yuugi prided himself on acting at some point for no matter how many times Ryou asked if he was ok (while cursing Mariku under his breath) Yuugi always responded with a smile on how he didn't care.

Yet when the albino left and Yuugi resumed his cleaning well into the night, he cried as he listened to the Evanescence CD he had gotten from his grandfather on his last birthday. Replaying My Immortal several times. And each time he would sing along to it's melancholy rhythm and wonder, was Yami lying?

The song was stuck in an endless loop as the young teen fell bonelessly on the couch and falling asleep in record time. In the back round, Amy Lee sung of how Yuugi's soul felt.

I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

You presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just so much that time cannot erase

You cry I wipe away all of your tears

You scream I fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunt my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just so much that time cannot erase

You cry I wipe away all of your tears

You scream I fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone

And though your still with me

I've been alone all along

You cry I wipe away all of your tears

You scream I fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

**_Neko: 'sniff' 'sniff' oh the angst that is teen age romance. _**

_**Yami: 'glare' quit making me look like some pathetic wuss!**_

_**Neko: 'innocently' but you are a pathetic wuss Yami.**_

_**Yuugi: 'sweat drop' umm...review everyone? **_

_**Neko: SAVE ME!**_

_**Yami: COME BACK HERE! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU!**_

_**Neko: 'hiding behind Mariku' and I don't own 'My Immortal' either. Evanescence does. **_

_**Mariku: Yes now let's go back to the drawing board. We need a little rxy action. **_

_**Ryou: 'blush'**_


	8. I love Someone

_Chapter Eight

* * *

_

_He leadeth you beside still waters, and he pusheth you in

* * *

_

The next day passed with Yuugi lying face down on the bed, immobile. His left-side limbs hung limp over the side of his bed, the pillow case was stiff with drool and tears that collected at random intervals during the day. He neither ate, nor went to the bathroom. Much less anything else. His grandpa went up a few times check up on him, but he got zero response. So Yuugi lay, still as death, if only he weren't breathing.

Somewhere in his mind he whispered melancholy words of morbid comfort. He refused to think anymore than that. Ryou called. The answering machine in Yuugi's room recorded the unmistakable British accent.

But when Monday rolled around Yuugi forced himself to unglue from the mattress and drag his ass to Domino High.

The treacherous path to hell was the same as everyday. This Monday's weather was a lot like the weather on the day he met Yami, face to face. He though alone made Yuugi want to turn around on his heels and run back under the sticky comfort of his sheets. And as tempting and possible this sweet fantasy sounded any hope of carrying it out was lost. For a long haired albino had made his way up to him, embracing him so tightly he was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Er…Ryou?" He choked, "Can't breathe…"

Ryou blushed and let go. "Sorry Yuugi!"

Yuugi shook his head.

"It's okay." He assured.

Together they continued for the horrendous thing that is school, where Yami was probably waiting at the entrance.

Yuugi sighed mentally as the held hands with Ryou. The other boy looked content, and normally that would also bring a sunny smile to Yuugi's face, but not today. His mind was too busy chasing impossible questions. Yami was never the type to pine away from someone. He was the kind to go for what ever he fancied at the time. He wasn't the type to shy-up in front of others. And yet whenever he went within a ten-foot radius of him, the older teen would opt a more submissive personality. Normally to other that would mean that his feelings were genuine. But Yuugi wasn't so sure. He had been played from the beginning and he was just supposed to take him back? He looked at Ryou. No! He wouldn't! Yami didn't deserve him!

As they approached the school gates Yuugi was still trying to convince himself of that. He vaguely felt his hand in Ryou's. Almost instinctively his spiky head searched for it's counter part in the sea of other heads.

* * *

Yami, however, was in the coffee shop across the street. He'd seen Yuugi walk by hand in hand with Ryou! He growled at his cup. 

Mariku who sat across from his stared at his friend with serious concern for his friend's sanity.

He'd seen Yami through enough heartbreak to know his every reaction. First was shock, followed by depression, which changed into anger, then complete hopelessness. Right now Yami woke up with anger by his side.

"Why won't he believe me?" Yami asked the bewildered cup, who just sat there in Yami's firm, crushing grip.

"Because you played him?" Suggested Mariku, slightly tentative, slightly casually.

Yami glared at the cup.

"And who's fucking fault is that?" He accused.

Mariku fell silent. Now that he thought back to it, he had been the one to set up the dare.

"Look," He reasoned, "I didn't know you'd end up FALLING for him. You ALWAYS fool around with people."

Yami's death gripped the innocent cup, which was in danger of shattering.

"You still called the dare. You started it." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Mariku looked down, he felt bad, but in his defense he wasn't a psychic and he wasn't the one who liked rising at every challenged placed in his way.

Yami stood up abruptly and left, leaving Mariku sitting in his guilt and leaving him with the bill, no matter how small it was.

The both made their separate ways up to the school. He had to set things right! Yami had a valid point. He DID start the entire thing, and dragged two innocent people and his best friend along for the ride.

He found Yami with bloody knuckles punching the side of the school wall. Every time he took a painful looking punch he growled to himself.

"Why won't he listen?"

"Why won't he believe me?"

"Why won't he fucking LOOK at me?"

There were silver tears in the rims of Yami's eyes, and from that point he knew that something just HAD to be done!

He just needed to know where to begin.

* * *

Yuugi wandered the campus aimlessly hand in hand with Ryou. He could see a few other 'open' couples displaying their affection beside trees and on benches. Ryou's eyes lingered on them, and then wistfully at Yuugi, who pretended not to notice. He was sub consciously looking for the object of his angst and seemingly unwanted affection. 

"Yuugi is something bothering you?"

Yuugi jumped at the sudden address.

"Er—no. Why do you ask?"

Ryou shrugged. "You didn't hear what I just said."

Yuugi gasped. "I'm sorry Ryou!" He apologized, but in truth right now, no matter who kind his nature was, his mind was set on one thing.

Ryou was oblivious to these thoughts, thankfully. So he smiled and said,

"It's okay, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled back, it was a forced smile, but Ryou seemed happy by it.

"What did you say?" Yuugi finally asked out of curiosity.

"I asked do you think we could—you—know—" He blushed deeply as he pointed to the nearest spit-swapping couple.

Yuugi's blushed rivaled that or Ryou's.

"I don't know…' He said hesitantly, he really wasn't in the mood.

But as they say 'saved by the bell' Yuugi held back a huge sigh of relief as the two 'lovers' trooped down to homeroom.

Ryou had taken up the back seat and had proceeded to finish a little doujinshi of his. Ryou had a strange fetish for those.

They both ended up drowning out the teacher's voice.

As Yuugi stared off into blank space he wondered. Yami was seriously hurt over his right? Hadn't he come crying to confess his undying love—twice? They did say third time's a charm. Yuugi slipped back into his chair and stared at the tiled ceiling. He wasn't sure which way was up anymore. Yami could have been acting, but today would mark the second week of the bed, if it wasn't true all love confessions would stop right? He sighed and looked at Ryou. Maybe he was better off with what he had. Ryou was cute, and sweet.

He lay his head down. Deep down he knew he was only comparing Ryou to Yami, and that wasn't fair to the other boy.

They also say you meet the worst guys on the rebound. Well Ryou wasn't the worst—but—

Yuugi hid his face in his arms and let the tears fall. He never let his body shake with the sobs nor did he let them go. Ryou was his rebound boyfriend, and no matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to love him, like he did Yami. He was just too scared to break up. He held more of a friendship with Ryou than he ever had with anyone. The though made the tears flow faster.

* * *

Mariku's face scrunched in concentration. It remained like that for the majority of homeroom and first period. Yami was still fuming the corners of each classroom. 

His mind was reeling. He the fuck could he convince Yuugi to return to the person who probably hurt him the most since—anyone! He fisted his hair in frustration, but refused to let out a sound. He was genuine idiot!

He glanced at Yami, who sat desks away, stabbing his pencil into his note book with held back fury. It was days like this in which unfortunate people too a beating for no reason.

He had an ominous feeling that it was his turn to feel Yami's wrath.

He looked down at his work, a completely blank work sheet, which at the current time meant nothing to him. It was painful to his head trying to think of ways to get Yuugi to at least TALK to Yami.

"Mr. Ishtar would you like to spend your evening cleaning the bathrooms with the janitor?"

The teacher's voice lashed out like a whip.

Mariku shook his head and returned to pretending to do his work. His broken train of thought remained de-railed for the rest of the period in which teacher kept a sharp eagle eye on him.

* * *

Second period rolled by and Yuugi felt no better. Ryou happened not to have this class with him and for that he was thankful. He paid no heed to his biology teacher. He didn't care about cancer cells at the present time. He was too caught up in wallowing in self pity and loathing. 

He felt shitty. He was just playing Ryou, like Yami had played him. In his mind, Yuugi felt like he was no better than that low-life. And that just wasn't fair to Ryou. His head remained bowed so no one could see his face clearly.

During this hour his dilemma had come to a resolve. He would have to confess. It just wasn't like him to sit by and just live a lie that was already eating him from the inside out no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

In a way he would much rather return to the days in which he was alone and just ignored. At least then the only pain he felt was that of random beatings he got from the local bullies. Two more tears rolled down his cheeks and collected on the desk. He felt weak by letting them fall. But then again. Wasn't he? Wasn't he weak? Like everyone told him. Like everyone thought he was. His little pessimistic part of his mind was running circles around the optimistic side. Maybe Ryou was the one playing him?

Yuugi just mentally shook his head and continued to stare at his desk with an empty almost emotionless look in his eyes. He sharp tip of his pencil look so inviting to his flesh. Yuugi just ignored the morbid feeling that had consumed him only just a second ago. He wasn't that type of person. Never was, never will be if he could help it.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the shrill ringing of the bell cut through the thick silence of the classroom like a blunt knife. His ears were still ringing when he stepped out of the classroom.

Yuugi was starting to dread lunch time. He couldn't stand the thought of feeling of guilt as he realized that he was playing Ryou. Once again it wasn't fair to the other boy, who tried to help him through his 'break up' with Yami.

As he traversed from second to third period he franticly looked for ahead similar to his. And by the time lunch rolled around Yuugi considered hiding in the bathroom, or a classroom far away from the main part of the school.

He sat under a shady tree. He wasn't hungry so he hadn't bothered to get a lunch. The ants would have stolen it if he had.

Right on cue Ryou cheerfully bounced up to Yuugi, juggling lunch, backpack, and folder. Yuugi forced his sweet, sweet smile that didn't meet his eyes like it used to.

"Hey Yuugi!" Exclaimed Ryou.

Yuugi kept his smile. "Hello Ryou."

Said white-haired boy sat himself rather close to Yuugi's side.

Yuugi's nerves caused his stomach to flutter unceasingly, and his heart to beat faster. His head felt light, like no enough oxygen was reaching it.

Ryou must have sensed what was wrong.

"Yuugi? Are you alright?" He question with concern.

Yuugi sighed and looked down with remorse.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

Yuugi refused to let the tears fall again. He wanted to tell the whole truth. He knew it would hurt. Of course Ryou more than him but it wasn't easy for Yuugi either. He almost felt no better than Yami again. And his empty stomach wanted to throw itself up.

"Ryou….we" Long pause. "I think we—" A small tear slipped, "should break up."

He wanted to run so bad. Just run away. But his little legs refused to follow his commands.

Ryou was sitting there with a far away look in his eyes.

"Really?"

Yuugi nodded.

"Okay."

He stood up and walked away. Leaving Yuugi to sit at the base of the shady tree with salty tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ryou." He cried out loud.

* * *

Yami sat grumbling at a lunch bench. His temper still hadn't cooled. And Mariku was beginning to freak out a bit. This silent brooding Yami scared him. And they remained in tense silence until they saw Bakura's look alike walk past with blood-shot eyes and tearstained cheeks 

Automatically Mariku stood up and ran after Ryou. Hoping that what he thought had happened had happened.

Yami too, was as curious. Why was Ryou crying? Did something happen to Yuugi? He sat up and began to comb the campus until he found a bundle with tri-colored hair.

Yami came up to Yuugi, who's body shook with small sobs and random hiccups every few seconds.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi automatically lifted his face and blushed.

"What do you want?" He sniffed, trying, and failing miserably, to be

Intimidating. His voice sounded nasally. One of the many tell-tale signs that he'd been crying.

He rubbed his eyes and nose on his sleeve.

Yami had knelt down next to him.

"We saw Ryou running by crying, and I was worried something had happened to you." He explained, truthfully.

Yuugi blinked and blushed again.

"Thank you for you concern." He muttered. "But it's not needed."

Yami still gave a smile.

"Did Ryou break up with you?" He inquired curiously.

Yuugi let a few more tears drop. Yami brushed them aside with his thumb.

"I broke up with him." Yuugi murmured. His voice still sounded nasally.

Yami was actually very surprised.

"You dumped Ryou? Why?" He couldn't help himself.

A minute ago he was pissed. Until he saw Yuugi did his mood lighten. Now he was overjoyed. No matter how wrong it sounded, Yuugi was free again! Dating was such a mysterious thing.

"I-I didn't like him like that." Yuugi blushed.

Yami nodded understandingly.

"Why did you date him then?"

Yuugi sniffed and shrugged. "I'm in love with someone else."

That brought Yami's overjoyfullness (A/N: Is that a word?) down a few pegs. He was determined to be optimistic about it though. He wished that Yuugi were in love with him.

"Who is it?"

Yuugi's blush went from strawberry pink to near maroon.

"Someone." He muttered.

* * *

He didn't want to give Yami the satisfaction of knowing that he dumped Ryou for him. 

But Yami must have guessed (or had psychic powers). He inched his head in slowly, giving Yuugi enough time to turn away or push him away. Yuugi chose to come in the other few inches that separated their lips.

* * *

OMFG! I finshed the chapter! 

.  
God I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this too so long! But I've been having major relationship problems myself. I sympathize with poor Yuugi. Now if only this ending would work for me.

….But don't worry it's not the ending to the story yet. I'm at least hoping for ten chapters. If my brain allows it. I still have to write a lemon for it.

But I hope you liked it Everyone's been wanting me to break up Ryou and Yuugi, so there! I'm also kinda planning to make Chapter nine all about Ryou and Mariku…so I probably will.

Please take this as my Christmas Present to all my readers. If you're still there.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	9. Getting Closer

_Chapter Nine

* * *

_

_Your guardian angel will loose the plot and give you blue hair and blond eyes

* * *

_

They say you should face your problems and not run from them. Ryou was doing the opposite of what they said. Who was 'they' anyway?

He had run. Away from the one that he'd vowed to give nothing but love to. The one whom he'd given affection during his time of depression and inner angst. Away from the one who'd crushed his heart worse than anyone. Possibly because he had been his first ever lover. But that was beside the point. All he knew was that Yuugi used him, at least that's how he perceived it, but somehow he knew he wasn't that far from the truth. As he looked back with a clouded vision he saw Yami taking Yuugi into his arms and comforting him. It wasn't fair. Hadn't Yami been the one who caused all of this? Wasn't it all Yami's fault?

Ryou had a serious dislike for the older boy. But as he sat in a far corner of the campus with tears spilling from his doe brown eyes, he could care less. His mind reeling with few days he was with Yuugi. Said tri-colored haired boy never gave it a chance in his opinion. But…weren't the signs there? He wasn't that enthusiastic, he was still mourning over the loss of his precious Yami, the thought bitterly.

They say life wasn't fair. This time 'they' were right.

* * *

Mariku sighed in frustration. A while back he had lost sight of his runaway bunny. But then, he wasn't exactly well liked, running was a needed skill. He felt rather guilty, being put in the same category as those who caused poor Ryou to run like hell hounds were on his heels. To him they probably were. He sighed yet again and began to look for him again.

It wasn't completely hopeless. He heard nearly quiet sobs in a corner behind a building. Shrouded in shadows and behind a bush covered in cobwebs sat his white-haired beauty. His face was red and puffy and tears still ran down his pink cheeks. Mariku's hard violet eyes softened at the endearing, yet sad sight.

Ryou had noticed the other presence, obviously. But then Mariku had stepped on that fucking twig.

* * *

He looked rather frightfully at the pointy-haired demon. He failed to notice the look wasn't that of aggression but of slight pity and maybe compassion. So he coward deeper into the shadows of the cobweb bush. Mariku advanced slightly. He felt trapped and helpless, sitting there looking like a deer caught in head lights.

Mariku paused…

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a tone he couldn't quite place. It sounded annoyed, but concerned, and maybe slightly hurt?

Ryou looked at him skeptically. He wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. But since it really didn't matter at the current time he chose to. He sat up a little straighter. He gave Mariku a curious look. If he wasn't there to hurt him then what did he want? His lunch money was already spent. He decided to voice inquiry.

Mariku knelt down as part of his response. "I was just checking up on you." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ryou tilted his head adorably in confusion. His tears had subsided. Mariku chuckled. He brushed a stray tear from his cheek affectionately. Ryou turn a bright shade of crimson.

* * *

If he didn't like Ryou so much Mariku would have smack Yuugi upside the head. How could he not like Ryou? The boy was the angelic image of beauty. Mariku almost gagged at his own thoughts. Angelic? Beauty? He had never used so many sweet words in a sentence before. But then. This was Ryou. He couldn't help but notice that the comparisons he made were very…cheesy. Some might call it corny to call someone an angel. To describe someone's beauty as radiant and captivating was just something so clichéd. And yet, why try to come up with something new when the old works so well. When nothing new can replace the old adjectives that tend to describe the most wonderful of people, in body and spirit.

And he decided. As far as Ryou was concerned being romantic wasn't a bad thing. But his prolonged silence was probably confusing the poor boy even more.

"I saw you run off." He explained simply. It was all very simple really.

Ryou blushed again. It looked like a new shade of red because Mariku had never seen it before.

"Oh." He said quietly. He paused with what seemed like uncertainty. "Why?"

It was Mariku's turn to be a bit confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you come after me?"

Mariku tapped Ryou's forehead with his forefinger.

"Idiot." He said playfully, "I was concerned." And that wasn't a feeling he tossed around lightly.

Ryou's blush deepened, if that was possible.

* * *

His curious nature had taken over his conscious. And the word 'why' found itself playing at his lips again.

"Why?"

He was in fear of sounding redundant. But it was the only way to get answers to confusing answers. Well confusing to him. They sounded pretty straight forward.

Mariku rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out?" He sounded a bit annoyed. And that caused Ryou to unconsciously shrink back into his cobweb bush. "I care about you." He finished looking down rather pissy at the dry grass.

Ryou paused. Not knowing how to respond to that. There were three ways to care for a person. One was to care for like a friend, two was to care for like a lover, and three was to care for like family. And he'd hardly had any of that. (His dad was always gone. It came with being an archeologist) He wasn't sure how to distinguish it. But somehow he got the feeling it was more than friendship…perhaps this is how Yuugi felt. Take what's in front of you and try not to look back. Suddenly he felt bad for his friend.

Had Ryou pushed him into something that he didn't want? He sighed and decided to dwell on that later. Right now he had another pressing matter to deal with. Mariku, who he was afraid would turn back to being a bully if he stayed quiet for too long.

He still didn't know how to respond, but he couldn't help but smile. It meant one less enemy. And oh god did he want to ask why the hell Mariku would care for someone like him. But he wasn't oblivious to the annoyed tone that the darker one took when he continued to question his feelings. The fact he cared was good enough. It made him feel special. And bubbly. But he wasn't going to say that.

"I'm glad." He said in the end. He wasn't sure how that tied to anything though.

* * *

It was good enough. That he was glad he had some affection coming form someone who was going to get his ass kicked for such sentimental feelings. But of course not from his closest friends. Especially when his brother was about to get married. Lovely. He'd be related to a psycho. But that was beside the point. He looked over at Ryou who was now shaking something from his hair. Obviously a spider had decided to get better acquainted with those soft white locks of Ryou's hair.

He couldn't help but laugh a little. He didn't say anything as he stood up and offered his hand.

Ryou accepted and was pulled rather easily to his feet. Mariku wondered how well this kid's diet was.

He was disappointed when the shrill bell rang across the campus. Once again signaling their imprisonment. How sad. Ryou's eyes automatically began to scan the student body. No doubt searching for a tri-colored star head. He wondered why. In a way he was kind of put down by the fact that it was obvious Ryou still had lingering feelings for Yuugi. Stupid Yuugi. Caused everybody nothing but pain. But then again if his friend and his Ryou like him, then he couldn't bring that midget any pain. Darn.

Ryou sighed and looked down. Mission failed. And Mariku's spirits lifted. He decided to walk Ryou to class. It was a nice gesture. And he'd do a lot to get on his good side. Ryou blushed the entire way.

* * *

It was sweet for Mariku to walk him to class like that. His mind was asking him 'why', 'why, ''why, ''why' over and over and over again. Yes he was quite oblivious. But they do say ignorance is bliss. Man 'they' can be annoying with their stupid correct statements on life. They had soon approached their destination. Much faster than if Ryou had gone by himself. Mariku was respected and feared. It was a common law amongst the student body.

They both paused at the door way. Ryou could have sworn he saw something akin to affection ghost by in Mariku's dead-like violet eyes. But perhaps he was imagining it. He smiled cutely.

"Thank you for walking me to class Mariku-san." He said rather formally.

Mariku slightly cringed.

He leaned in closer so his lips were by Ryou's ear. His breath brushed the sensitive flesh causing Ryou to shiver. He loved their close proximity.

"Don't be so formal Ryou." He smirked and took up straight again. "I'll see you after school." And he departed leaving a red Ryou behind to walk into the class room rather flustered. Oh he loved being him. Such bower over anything with his good looks and charm.

He kept his smirk until he walk into the next class in which he automatically sneered at the teacher. Taking his seat he waited for Yami. He had a couple of things to talk to him about.

* * *

Of course Yami didn't intend to arrive early to his next class. Him and Yuugi were having a very nice conversation out side his next class. Well, it was more like reassuring but he felt needed and he liked being the one that Yuugi ran to when he needed comforting or advice. Love did that.

"Do you think he hates me?" He questioned in slight panic.

Yami chuckled. "No, love, I don't think he does. One can never hate an angel such as you."

Yuugi blushed. "Yami." He moaned/whined.

Yami chuckled once again and gave Yuugi's tush a small push. "Get in there and make up." He said smiling lightly.

* * *

Oh yes everything seemed to fall into place after all the drama. It would do well to say that they all lived happily ever after and fucked like bunnies every night. But where would the fun be in that? That is why envy is one of the seven deadly sins.

* * *

"Class we're announcing the transfer of a new student from Yokohama."

Everyone gasped.

Yuugi, who sat across from Ryou, gave the albino a curious glance. Yes they were all intrigued. Automatically there were rumors flying like birds after hearing a gun shot.

Slightly blushing because of their unfortunate break up earlier that day, they too shyly conversed about the new student.

"Of course," Continued the teacher, slightly irritated. "He will not be showing up until next Monday."

They all slightly groaned but continued to gossip away anyway. It was kind of annoying.

As the mindless idiots droned on about this new kid Ryou and Yuugi took a minute to pause in all of this excitement.

Yuugi looked down at his desktop and blushed.

"I'm really sorry Ryou." He said lamely.

Ryou shook his head and patted Yuugi's tri-colored spikes. "Don't worry you spiky head over it." He joked.

Yuugi smiled and held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter nine. Sorry I couldn't make it longer but my head wouldn't let me. The next chapter might be the YamixYuugi lemon. But I'm not sure. I know I'm evil. Adding another twist like that.Bwuahaha! smirk I justcouldn't help it. I love messing with their lives.Sounds cruel but all you authors know what I'm talking about. I don't know who to make the transfers student be, though. I'm debating whether it should be Otogi, or whether it should be Amelda. Either way they're both kinda fruity and they both look capable of raping Yuugi….I've said too much…. 


	10. Otogi, Ryuiji

AN: Quick note. Since the majority 3/1 wanted Otogi to be the 'villain' then he will be

Thank you

* * *

_Chapter Ten

* * *

_

_You will fall asleep with your mouth open and a family of earwigs will move in

* * *

_

It was as if everything had passed in a blissful blur for the rest of the week. True that neither of our four hero's had gotten what they truly wanted, but things weren't as dramatic as they had once been, and for that they were grateful. (The soap-opera kind of life isn't for everyone.) At least Yuugi and Ryou were…the other two just seemed utterly bored with everything.

On the day when things began to take a turn for the better, Mariku had stopped Yami after school for a brief chat. It was his way of saying 'back Yuugi off of him, he's mine.' But other than those empty threats there was nothing.

Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. Said phrase seemed to apply now looking back on it. When Monday rolled around the two sophomores were anxiously waiting along with the rest of their class to see the arrival of their newest classmate. When the late bell rang everyone had immediately shut their mouths and sat up straight. Mainly to see if they could get a better view of the student that was supposed to walk in about now. Yuugi was torn between doing what the rest of them were doing or just sitting back and watching semi-contently from afar. It was rather amusing as twenty pair of eyes watch a figure walk in with annoying confidence in their step. The teacher had her hands clapped together, absolutely swooning over this said student.

He had a self satisfied smirk. His obviously thin, but somewhat built body was covered in their school uniform…but somehow he made such horrible attire work perfectly in his favor. Everything about him from his jet black hair to his vibrant green eyes said 'I dominate everything'. Yuugi let a shiver run up and down his spine. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing of a bad thing.

But the shivers continued to play tag on his spine when those vibrant eyes rested on his warm amethyst colored ones. The smirk that played on those thin, but rather inviting lips widened as if he was genuinely interested in Yuugi.

Ryou was looking back and forth between the both of them. He didn't like this student one bit. And it was odd that he singled Yuugi out from the beginning. And now he debated on whether to tell Yami or not…but this boy wasn't doing anything, but looking at Yuugi like he was a holiday ham. This unnerved the albino…but he knew he couldn't do anything. And what was the point of getting suspicious on someone who wasn't doing anything…He looked at Yuugi again.

"Yuugi!" He hissed.

He wasn't liking this. Though Yuugi had dumped him, it was all for Yami. And he was alright with that. But like hell would he allow this new boy to cast the spell of lust upon his untainted soul. No. That would, too, be Yami's job.

Yuugi blushed slightly as he jumped at the sudden address of his name.

"Yeah?" He asked. His voice sounded like he had been in a days five minutes too long.

Ryou smiled his sweet smile. "You were spacing."

Yuugi blushed again. "Oh sorry." He mumbled. "Say…we really have a cute transfer student don't we?" He said, obviously not paying attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Ryou sighed. Now he knew never to tell Yami of this. Never.

But during Yuugi's little swooning phase, they had missed the students introduction speech. Somehow it didn't seem like he had much to say. But he had taken the seat next to Yuugi's. The entire row was completely empty. For obvious reasons to those who had been here long enough.

A lot of the students groaned in disappointment and in turn let their frustrated glares find Yuugi who was trying to hide in his arms.

"Save me Ryou." He mumbled lamely.

Ryou laughed slightly and patted his back. His doe brown eyes met those of the new student who in turn gave him an emotionless stare. It was very unnerving. He was surprised to hear him speak.

"I suppose you two missed my little intro." He said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Like he knew what he was doing to Yuugi, by merely staring at him…and Ryou knew that he'd be keep a close tab on the flying rumors.

Yuugi's attention was now souly focused on the ebony haired boy. He nodded slowly, looking shy and easy to control.

"I'm Otogi, Ryuiji." He said in a bored fashion. Like he'd heard it one time too many. His hand was outstretched in Yuugi's direction.

"Motou, Yuugi." He said, taking said outstretched hand. There was a pink blush tainting his cheeks. It really complimented his eyes.

They held hands for a few more seconds in which Otogi smirked at Yuugi, and Yuugi tried vainly to remove his stare from said taller boy's green eyes.

Ryou sighed and shook his head. What a long period this was going to be.

* * *

Yami was bored. So bored he'd make out with Mariku just to pass the time. So bored he'd piss off the teacher for making him to fucking bored that he'd make out with Mariku to pass the time…he sighed and lay his head to rest on the cool surface of the desk which was progressively growing warmer with the heat of his forehead and the dew his breath left behind every second. He was slightly unnerved. Like something was amiss in the great balance of things. He wasn't sure if wanted to trust this certain feeling. Yuugi was class nothing could go wrong, minus those few bullies. 

He looked over at his best friend. He didn't seem worried at all. Just was bored as him, it was that dead expression class gave you. The kind that gave away you were in a stupor full of rainbows and creepy carebears. He sighed and looked over at the teacher…whatever…he thought. He would see Yuugi at lunch and everything would be alright. Yes. Everything would be alright.

* * *

When the bell that signified homeroom was over, Otogi was the first to walk along side Yuugi, under the pretense that he knew not where to go. Ryou was rather unhappy at the fact that his schedule wasn't the exact same as Yuugi's. He vowed to take care of that during the second semester. 

Otogi's smirk was ever present on his angelic…or was it demonic…face. Students were hissing all around Yuugi, causing him to unconsciously bury his face into Otogi's jacket.

He blushed profusely as he realized where exactly he had his head…but he had to admit. It was rather comfortable. He snuggled in deeper.

"Comfy there?" He teased.

Yuugi 'eeped' from somewhere in the folds of the ebony haired boys jacket. There was a muffled response before he unburied his face.

* * *

Yami saw red. No, dark crimson. There was Yuugi hugging up to a boy he'd never even seen! He would remember someone so attractive. But that beauty evaporated when he realized that that boy had his arm wrapped around HIS Yuugi! 

No one hugged his Yuugi like that but him.

Mariku walked beside him, oblivious as to why Yami was looking like a bull ready to ram a red wall. He gave his best friend a questioning look, which Yami ignored.

"Mine." He growled before briskly walking up to the forbidden pair.

Yuugi squeaked when a hand grabbed his rear end…well more like caressed, but it was all the same to him. He whipped around in major surprise. But when he met ruby eyes he wasn't that shocked anymore.

"Hi Yami…" He said shyly, in pure embarrassment. One because of who he was with, two because Yami's hand refused to leave his behind.

"Hello Yuugi." He said in husky voice. He shivered. Yami's lips were inches away from his neck. He could almost feel them up against his skin. He gave a small gasp.

Otogi was glaring daggers at Yami.

"And who the hell are you?" He said in a hiss. One that clearly hinted possession. Possession of something that wasn't his.

Yami smirked. Yuugi wanted nothing more than to disappear, but Otogi's arm was still snuggly secure around his narrow shoulders.

"Moto, Yami." He said casually. But his eyes held dark dislike for the ebony haired boy.

"Otogi, Ryuiji." He said. He was only returning the favor.

Yami glowered. "Well, Ryuiji," He spat out the name. "Will you do me the favor to take you arms off MY Yuugi?"

Otogi looked quite surprised. "Your Yuugi?"

Yuugi was burring his face in his hands. Why did this always happen to him? He was almost sad to say that he missed the old days when he was beaten for his lunch money.

"Yes my Yuugi."

Otogi let out a melodious laugh. "If he were yours he would have told me to get off him a long time ago."

Yuugi groaned a bit. Otogi had a point…but he couldn't be blamed for it. He was a passive person…and Otogi had him under some kind of spell that he didn't want to be trapped under. Of course he couldn't very well tell that to Yami.

Yami too seemed to agree and he looked at Yuugi curiously.

"Why didn't you?" He said. There was a small touch of hurt that Yuugi winced at.

"I- I don't know." He admitted looked down pathetically.

Yami sighed and looked down. "Do you like him more than me?" He said suddenly. The hurt became more pronounced.

Yami's ruby eyes were swirling with mixed emotions, hurt, jealousy, anger, betrayal, and all that bad shit.

Yuugi shook his head franticly. And Yami almost smirked at the furious expression on Otogi's stupid handsome face.

"I believe you Yuugi."

He glared until Otogi scoffed and stomped off. In which Yuugi threw himself at Yami.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Mariku hadn't seemed to be there during the drama. Why? He had spotted a white fluffy head fighting against the student current. And who would he be if he didn't help, right? 

Being shoved about wasn't all that fun. He dropped his books countless times, his hands were red from being trampled on, and his shoulders were starting to ache due to all the people crashing on him.

And all of a sudden. It stopped, and he saw a shadow fall over him. He looked up, slightly surprised to see Mariku smiling slightly at him.

"I thought you would need some help." He said casually.

Ryou blushed bright, bright red. "Thanks." He squeaked.

Getting to class was a lot easier when you had a bully on your side. A lot of the girls were hissing viciously at Ryou…perhaps thinking that Mariku belonged souly to them and no one else. Especially a boy.

As they neared the classroom, which was conveniently across from the boys' lavatory, Ryou was becoming a little more anxious in leaving Mariku's side.

Said other seemed to notice.

Mariku leaned down a few inches so his lips were at level with Ryou's ear.

"What do you say we ditch?"

The question came as quiet a surprise to Ryou, obviously. A loud what, rang through the halls, but lost itself a few seconds later.

Mariku chuckled. "Ditch." He said as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

Ryou ducked his head. "That's wrong, though."

"But you'll never have any fun if you don't break the rules every once in a while." He reasoned.

It was a good argument…one that Ryou was somehow willing to agree with. Perhaps it was the fact that he really hadn't had any fun since Yuugi.

"Fine." He said. Besides Mariku had a lot of experience in this field.

Looking around the ducked into the said lavatory. It was relatively empty. Except for a couple of boys. Mariku shoved Ryou into a stall and quickly followed. It was the handicap stall. So there was enough room for both of them. Sadly.

As the late bell run they sat in complete silence trying not to be heard by passing teachers. After all ditching was against the rules.

Fifteen minutes into the period and no one walking down the halls, Mariku slowly and almost unnoticeably inched closer to Ryou, who was staring at the toilet.

He smirked. Oh the possibilities were endless. His libido's wheels were turning, yes. But he wasn't so sure if he wanted to taint Ryou so early. As Ryou made his head go back, exposing more of his milky skin. Mariku threw reason out the window.

Ryou struggled not to let out a loud 'eep' of surprise as he felt warm lips on his neck. The sensation had shivers running up and down his spine. It soon dawned on him that Mariku was kissing his long pale neck…and it wasn't as unwelcome as he thought it would be.

"M-Mariku?" He said in a small whisper.

Mariku seemed to ignore him. "I love you." Was all he said before picking up Ryou and placing him onto his lap.

* * *

And another one goes! This one is seven pages. I'm disappointing myself . But I have my mom and brother pestering me. I hope this one was okay. I know I said that Yami and Yuugi would come first but Mariku and Ryou ditching in the bathroom is just too good of an oportunity so, you will get a bit of Yaoi action anyway. :) 

So the next chapter will be dedicated to Mariku and Ryou again.

It's been decided that Otogi will be the bad guy. And it's already in effect. In fact to thicken the plot…He's got all of Yuugi's classes. Oh yeah. I'm a bitch.

Thanks for all the comments everyone. I feel loved.


End file.
